Dormant
by Blazing Ocean
Summary: Amy could have been the poster child for the apple pie life but something happened. She crash landed in another dimension. With out answers and few options; she hits the road with the Winchesters. Full sum inside Dean/OC Not a fan lands in SPN verse fic
1. Prologue

Full Summary: Amelia Bane could have been the poster child for the apple pie life. At least, there were no monsters in her closet or under her bed but things have changed. She crash landed in some dimension where its own Amelia Bane never made it past infancy; where weird things keep happening to her. And even the supernatural is having trouble figuring out who or what she is. She knows with out a doubt that she's human but there's something laying dormant inside her. Something that no one seems to be able to explain. With out answers and few options; she hits the road with the Winchesters. Will she ever get home? Will she want to after everything is said and done? Especially after Dean?

Note: Please be patient with me. It's been a long while since I did any real fanfic writing. So please take it easy on me for the first few chapters. It's also my first Supernatural fic. That's not to say that I don't want any criticism but please don't tear me down too badly.

* * *

><p>I was cold. My clothes were sticking to me, heavy from the falling rain, but I couldn't figure out why it was raining.<p>

It hadn't been raining earlier, had it?

My whole body ached and it took every ounce of strength I had to open my eyes. It was dark and yet it still made my head spin and my stomach churn painfully until I couldn't take it anymore and rolled over to empty the contents held within my stomach. My throat burned and I forced my tears back when I finally rolled myself to my hands and knees and opened my eyes again.

I wasn't where I should have been, but I couldn't remember where that was exactly. I was surrounded by trees, covered in mud and bits of leaves and twigs.

God! I didn't even know where I was. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't even remember how I got — my heart clenched painfully.

_ We were running a little late. My parents were driving in the front seat of our Toyota Highlander on our way to the airport in Portland and for once it wasn't raining, even though it was late December, Christmas Eve actually. Technically it was the morning of Christmas Eve. I checked the clock to see how much time we had, it read 3:23 am. The airport was always crazy this time of year and we were heading off to Canada of all places to spend Christmas with my Aunt and Uncle. I wasn't particularly excited about it, none of us really were, especially when it came to catching the seven am flight out of here. _

_ It was a short ride from Troutdale to Portland but I still found myself breathing on the window and drawing shapes on the foggy surface and fiddling with the flower pendant hanging around my neck out of boredom. My parent's conversation floated in and out of my mind, something about the guy behind us and how he was riding our bumper. I looked up when he passed us expecting to see some dick on his cellphone but, no one was there. No one was driving the car! It was completely empty. I blinked in disbelief, when suddenly the car swerved back into our lane slamming into the side of our car._

_ Everything slowed down. I felt the car slide and tip over. I felt every flip, turn, and jerk as it rolled off the road, over the side rail and rush towards the river below. All I could do was lock myself down; bracing my arms on the seat in front of me to hold myself in place, hoping that we wouldn't be hurt too bad, but there was no time to really panic. There wasn't even enough time to breathe.  
><em>

_ We hit the water fast, making my head crash into the plastic interior of the car and I blacked out._

It was a car accident. We'd fallen into the river. And my parents, where we were my parents? Where was I!

I felt like my heart was going to burst and all I wanted to do was curl up and cry but I couldn't. I had to find my parents if I could or get some help, but everything was so confusing.

Everything was wrong. It was too warm to be December and the trees still had leaves, it felt like late spring or early summer, not Christmas.

I stood up when I felt like my legs would hold me and tried to think around the panic, around the desperation that was felt like it was trying to crush me. I could move well enough and I was pretty sure nothing was broken but my head was still spinning.

That meant I had a concussion, right?

I reached behind me to prod at my skull and flinched when I touched the spot I had hit in the car. My fingers came away sticky; I was bleeding but not too badly. I let out a shaky breath. I was okay, a little worse for wear but alive and able to walk, if only I knew where to go.

I tried to listen for any signs of life but it was hard to hear anything past the sound of my own heart and the blood rushing through my system. I stood listening for a few minutes ready to give up when I heard a low rumbling like a car coming from my right. I rushed after it or at least tried too but moving too fast made my head spin.

It took me about a minute to find the road just as a set of head lights came into view. I jumped into the road and heard the screech and squeal of the car's skidding tires before it came to a jarring halt only a few feet in front of me.

It looked like an old truck but I couldn't really tell with the headlights shining in my eyes but I heard a door open and slam shut and watched as a man stepped out.

"You better have a damn good reason for jumping into the road like...What the hell happened to you?"

My shaking limbs finally buckled and the pavement came rushing up to meet me as the adrenaline left my system. "Please. Help me. Please." I could feel the rest of my body start to give out and the man rushed over to support me.

"Whoa girl, easy there. What happened? What's your name?" his voice was gruff but I couldn't see his face not when my eyes were clouded with tears.

"A-Amelia Bane." My head was throbbing. I was starting to black out. I could barely make out his name as I slipped under.

"The names John Winchester, sweetheart and I'm gonna get you outta here."


	2. Diagonally Parked in a Parallel Universe

Okay. This chapter is really important so even though there's not a lot of the boys please read it. I promise there will be lots of them in the next chapter. Also please note that Amy is young but there is a reason for that.

Dean/OC

Please Review! Reviews keep me motivated and motivation helps me put out chapters faster.

* * *

><p>It's been hours since Amy woke up covered in mud and rather battered in the woods.<p>

She spent most of her time in the ER to make sure that she was all right and with the exception of a mild concussion and a few bumps and bruises, she was for all intents and purposes, fine. Physically that is. Her emotional well being hadn't really factored in just yet.

Her doctor had been a sweet old woman who had a thick syrupy southern accent. In fact, most of the hospital staff did but Amy easily ignored it in favor of worrying about how she got out of the car or where her parents were or why it seemed to be summer.

To say she wasn't thinking clearly was an understatement.

Those first few hours went by in a blur. People kept asking her questions but for some reason her brain couldn't get out more than her name and that she had been in a car crash. She wanted to answer them but it was like her brain and her mouth weren't connecting. They soon gave up, saying it was due to her concussion and the stress of the accident that was making her so foggy.

She was released into John's care. He was supposedly a Marshall and everyone seemed to be calling him Derick, which only served to confuse Amy some more.

There drive to his motel was just as blurry an experience as the earlier part of her day and so she focused mainly on the blue scrubs she was currently wearing. Apparently her old clothes had been in shambles and they'd thrown them out but she was too out of it to be mad about it.

The fuzziness of whole thing was only interrupted when John, Derick, Jerick, or whoever got out of the car and pulled Amy with him. Carrying her through the door, that he easily unlocked despite her being in his arms, he gently sat her on the only bed in the room.

She swayed a little but stayed up-right and let John hand her a small paper cup full of juice. Amy gulped in down and nearly gagged. It was warm and tasted like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

Before she could really panic from thought of being alone with a man that had probably just drugged her, John took the cup back and scooped out the nasty sediment at the bottom. He tugged her arm harshly forward and drew a strange swirling, looping design up her forearm.

Whatever the purpose was; it's effects were immediate. She felt like all the fog and mist that had been swirling around in her head was draining out her ears.

The world came into startling focus. Amy blinked.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" she yelped and scrambled off the bed making a run for the door.

Her attempt was quickly halted when John Derick Jerick's hulking form grabbed her in an impressive show of speed and strength. She struggled against him, screaming into the hand he had over her mouth and kicking at his legs. He didn't budge.

"God damn it, girl. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm trying to help. So quit your fussin'. If you promise not to try that again then I'll let go." he rumbled.

Amy nodded and pulled forward and felt his arms fall away. She locked eyes with the man and took a few steps back trying to get some distance between them before she bolted for the door again. She made it this time and wrenched it open, only to have her captor throw his weight into it, slamming it shut.

Amy cowered under his form. Her heart pounding as his expression morphed into barely controlled rage. Her mind back pedaled, trying to contain the situation.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I'm just – I just. I'm sorry." she was trembling so hard she could barely see straight.

He looked down at her and his angry expression melted into something softer. It was the kind of look you give a wounded animal.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I told you that. Now just go sit yourself in that chair. We're gonna talk this out and when we're done talking you can leave if you want. Alright?"

She didn't look at him, just squared her shoulders and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down. She made a show of sizing him up from across the room. He was a big guy, well over six feet and built like a lumber jack. He was all dark hair with at least two days worth of growth on his face.

Clasping her hands together, she took a deep breath and looked back up at possible captor. Her heart was pounding against her chest but she was doing her best to stay calm. "Okay. So start talking. What the hell did you just give me?"

"It was an antidote of sorts. I gave you something before we got to the hospital to keep you from saying crazy shit to the staff." He said it with a look that one might give to some knuckle headed kid whose ass you just saved.

"Awesome. So you drugged me before we got there because you didn't want me talking to anyone. Great. Just great. Now how does that _not_ make you sound like some ax murderer that's trying to gut me in my sleep? And what the hell is your real name? It sure as hell ain't Derick and I seriously doubt that it's John. And don't feed me some bullshit line about being an officer of the law, cause any real cop would have handed me off to social services by now." She was shaking again she was so angry. The stress making her drop four letter words left and right. She just wanted to know what was going on and he wasn't providing answers fast enough.

"You got quite the mouth on you, kid." he groused before adding. "My name is John Winchester and I drugged you because you were mumbling some _weird_ shit. The kind of weird shit that gets you thrown into a looney bin faster than you can say schizophrenic."

"So I was talking crazy and you decided that you were gonna, what, nurse my broken mind back to health?" Amy scoffed. This man was crazier than he was claiming she was.

"No, because the kind of crazy you were talking about is the kind I specialize in. You said that it was supposed to be Christmas and that you'd been in a car accident that sent you and your parents into the Columbia River. And that, sweetheart, is crazy talk because at this very moment it is the 16th of September in the year 2005, no one has reported an accident anywhere near this area in over a week and you're about 30 miles out of Nashville, Tennessee."

Her mouth just about hit the floor. "Bullshit. This is – This isn't happening. Someone's fished me out of the river and I'm in some drug induced sleep while they patch me up because this can't be real. This can't be happening. This is bullshit. I mean, it's Christmas Eve. Not to mention it's supposed to be 2010. We're on our way to my Aunt and Uncle's. Oh God! Please! What about my parents? Where are they?" She was hyperventilating. The world was spinning beneath her.

John quickly closed the distance between them and laid both hands on Amy's shoulders giving her a shake. "Amelia. Snap out of it." The command washed over her and the world cleared again but her eyes stung with tears of frustration.

"It's Amy." the words were quiet but he heard them.

"Okay, Amy. Let me finish and then you can as all the questions you want."

She gave a small nod, ready for the days emotional roller coaster to just be _done_.

"All right. I told you that I deal in a special kind of crazy. I hunt monsters. You know, vampires and werewolves and the like. Things that go bump in the night. It's my job you could say. So when I dropped you off at the hospital I went back to where I found you and tracked down the place that you appeared from. It looks like a nuke went off." This is news to her. She doesn't remember that but she wasn't paying that much attention either. "So whatever happened to you seems to be supernatural and it's nothing I've ever come across personally."

"And my parents? You didn't find them?"

He shook his head in answer. "I said no questions, remember? And no I didn't find them. From what I could tell you were the only one there but I did look into them. Michael and Carmen Bane, they died." Amy felt her heart give a painful squeeze and her eyes filled with tears. "Michael died in 1994. He was gunned down in a gas station. He died instantly...and so did his daughter, Amelia Bane. Carmen committed suicide a few years later." he paused and gauged her reaction, waiting for Amy to break. And she did. She broke into tiny little pieces.

The tears slid silently down her face and she moved her hands to hide her face. She could feel John watching her and didn't fight him when he pulled her over to him and toward the bed so he can wrap a comforting arm around her.

Her tears aren't so quiet after that and she openly sobbed into his shirt trying to hide her face in his chest as the pain rose in waves inside her.

What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to get home if home was six feet under with her parents?

Amy cries for sometime, taking small comfort in John's gentleness. He pats her hair occasionally and gives her shoulder a squeeze every few moments.

When she had calmed down enough for John to feel like she'd hear him, he continued. "Amy, I think...maybe you're from a different dimension. I don't know how you got here but I think that's the answer. There's lots of lore on it and if you come with me, I promise that I will find a way to get you home."

Amy lifted her head off its resting place in John's shirt. Wiped her eyes first with the sleeve of her borrowed scrubs and then her nose with the back of her wrist before taking a shuddering breath trying to compose herself. It did little to help.

"Okay." She gives another pitiful sniff. "Yeah. I'll go with you. Where ever that is." She looks at John and then at his shirt. She'd left quite a wet spot on it.

She gave a half-hearted apology which he shrugged off. Amy blushed and apologized again for her behavior. He waved that one away too.

She could tell emotions were all over the place from her responses alone. She'd gone from a pissed off bitch that wouldn't take shit from anyone to a sniffling kid who needed a shoulder to cry on.

Dinner that night was some really bad Chinese take-out that honestly tasted worse than the cardboard containers it came in but it helped her mood when John started cracking jokes about how God awful it was.

John spent the next few hours explaining hunting to her. The fake ID's and badges. The credit card scams and some of the basics to hunting like a salt and burn. That silver is for werewolves and fire is for Wendigos. He told her a few stories of hustling gone wrong, many of which got him banned from bars all across America. He made her laugh so hard she couldn't breathe when he told her about some of the ridiculous names he'd used for identities.

Despite the jokes, Amy's mood dampened when he explained how he got into hunting. He told her all about Mary and the fire and the yellow eyed demon and his two sons. His eyes went all soft when he talked about them and she fell asleep listening to him telling her stories about his two boys. In exchange she told him about herself. That she was 17 and that her best friend was more like family than anyone every was. That being with out her was even harder than being away from her parents. That her big brother was an dick but that she still missed him even if they'd never been close.

* * *

><p>Two weeks in, John was teaching Amy everything he could about guns. She wasn't sure why he started her out with guns as opposed to knives. However, her confusion didn't last long once she'd voiced her question. His response was worth it, "Sweetheart, if you ever need a gun, it'll be your fault, but if you ever need a knife then it's my fault because there's no reason for you to be that close to danger." She smiled. He took such good care of her. It made the ache she felt to see her own dad hurt just a little bit less because he felt like family.<p>

Four weeks in, Amy found she spent most of her time either watching bad TV while waiting around for John or curled up in the passenger seat of John's truck on their way to another hunt. It was exciting for her. She'd never traveled much and now she was seeing the whole country. She had even found a few hunts on her own and John had ruffled her hair affectionately when she had shown him. He in turn did little things for her. Everyone once in a while he would upgrade where they stayed. So instead of the places that were barely better than those that charged by the hour, they would stay at a place that had free breakfast if you got up early enough and the sheets were actually white instead of a moldy yellow. They also started joking about her predicament, trying to make light of it. John's best was, "Only a teenage girl could wind up diagonally parked in a parallel universe."

Six weeks in, Amy was lecturing John like she was his own mother. "Seriously, you say you have kids but I've never met them. I've never even met Dean and he actually talks to you. You call him maybe once a week to let him know that you're not dead in a ditch somewhere but you never spend more than five minutes on the phone with him. Your kids must have major daddy issues. Cause face it old man, you're never around." He yelled at her for the first time ever that day and while Amy figured she deserved it for figuratively hitting him below the belt; she still spent the next two days ignoring him. She finally apologized, after realizing that he wasn't going to stop and let her see the words largest ball of string if she didn't. He, however, did not return the favor. Instead he dug out a few pictures from his wallet of Sam and Dean and introduced them in his own way. It seems they were at an impasse of sorts.

Eight weeks in, John had Amy hand cuffed to the sink in some no name motel in Iowa with a pile of protein bars in one corner and a note for his son in the other. Of course, she had no idea what it said and after she had accidentally dropped it in the toilet, she figured she never would. She ended up flushing it when she couldn't bring herself to fish it out of the disease ridden porcelain bowl. At the end of the first 24 hours she started to worry that she would be there for quite some time waiting for a guy that might just be too upset with his father to come when called. Those fears ended though when she woke up the next day to find a man standing over her in all his leather jacket wearing, gun blazing glory with another guy standing right behind him. It was Sam and Dean. No doubt about it. She couldn't help it. She was tired, cranky, hungry for something that wasn't a protein bar, and desperate for a shower. "It's about time you got here." Probably not the best thing to say to the guy that's got a gun in your face. It looked like she might have needed a knife after all because she was certainly close enough to danger and this was absolutely John's fault.


	3. Our Kind of Messed Up

Alrighty. So next chapter is up and longer than the last. Again Amy is young but I'll be moving through the first few seasons faster than others so she's gonna grow up fast.

Dean/OC

I also wanted to thank my reviewers Krista and ixy88. I'm glad you both like the story and I really appreciate the feed back.

Everyone, please review.

* * *

><p>"Can I shoot her Sam?" Amy guessed that made the one pointing his fully loaded weapon in her face, Dean. John always said that Dean was usually the one to shoot first and ask questions later.<p>

"Jesus, Dean! You can't shoot her." Sam moved past his brother and reached forward to my cuffs in an effort to unlock them.

He was stopped short by Dean's growl, "Don't touch it Sam. We don't know what it is."

Yeah, now Amy was pissed. "It? It! I'm a fucking _girl_, you ass wipe. Or have you never seen one before?" Again with the swearing. Amy had a feeling she wasn't helping her situation much.

"Dean this isn't a hunt." Sam again, ever the voice of reason.

"Oh, yeah? Well Dad's not here, Sam. And the only reason he sends us coordinates is when he has a hunt for us. So tell me, why are we here if not to gank this bitch?" Amy snarled at him.

"We're not shooting her, Dean! Alright? Look around you. There are two beds in this room. Two! And they've both been slept in. There's a duffel bag full of clothes next to the TV and someone's been packing salt rounds on the table. Dad was here; he was here with her."

Dean's shoulders sagged immediately and he lowered his gun slowly, tucking it away. He grumbled something, glared at her and then shouldered past Sam, out of the bathroom.

There was a loud bang that was most likely Dean hitting the wall. "Damn it!" Yeah, it was definitely Dean hitting the wall. "I'm going for a walk. You deal with her. I'll be back later. Be careful."

Amy watched Sam nod before turning his attention to her. "I'm gonna get these off you but, since us hunters are a bunch of paranoid freaks, I'm gonna have to do a few tests to make sure you're, uh, human. Sorry." He seemed honestly apologetic, so Amy couldn't be too mad about the whole see if you're human bit. "I'm Sam, by the way and the guy that just stormed off is my brother Dean."

"Yeah. I figured as much. I'm Amelia, but I go by Amy." she sighed, shifting to make it easier on Sam to reach the cuffs. There was a burst of light as he flipped the switch. It made Amy squint uncomfortably for a moment or two.

It only took him a few seconds, a small click and a little tug before her hands were finally free and. Amy could only rub at them as she followed Sam back into the bedroom. She sat herself down on the bed closest to the door and waited while he ran out to his car to get the supplies he needed to "Test" her.

The whole thing made her nervous. She had somehow landed herself in another dimension. What if that messed with the tests? John hadn't really gone over this all that much. She knew how to find a monster and patch someone up after they'd found it. She didn't now how to figure out what was or wasn't human.

Her nerves had her stumbling all over herself when Sam walked back in. "So. I don't know what these tests are but don't shoot me if something seems off. Not right away at least."

He tilted his head to the side; probably a little confused but who wasn't at this point? "Uh. Yeah sure. Um, Am I gonna find something abnormal? Cause if I am, it's best to tell me now."

"Uh, well I'm not all that sure what you're looking for, so just don't shoot me right of the bat. Got a lot to live for and all that jazz." Babbling she was. Swearing she was not. It was a step up. At least Sam didn't seem all that angry, which hopefully meant he would listen to her when all this testing crap was over.

As it turned out; Amy was perfectly human. At least that's the conclusion Sam came to after she had swallowed some holy water mixed with rock salt which was nasty and pricked a finger with a silver knife.

So with that obstacle passed; there she sat, waiting with Sam, with a batman band-aid wrapped around her finger. Apparently the gas station Dean had nicked the box from had a limited selection. They didn't say anything but the silence was manageable. The Twinkie Sam had given her from the vending machine though, yeah, not so manageable for her stomach. Amy had taken a bite and immediately spit it out. Obviously her stomach ached for something a little more substantial. And cheap, empty calories weren't gonna cut it.

It was somewhere along those thoughts that the door swung open and Dean walked in, laden with to go diner food from down the street. "Sammy, I got food." He gave a chuckle, "And the number of the very hot waitress that took my...Seriously? She's still breathin'?"

"I could say the same to you. I had hoped you'd gotten your ass run over and had died in a ditch somewhere but then again, who would have brought us food?"

"Enough! Both of you. Just cool it or I'll shoot you both." Sam slammed his hand down on the table in front of him.

"And we're back to the shooting again." Amy punctuated the sentence with an over exaggerated eye roll.

It took a few more minutes of biting sarcasm from Amy and Dean and some persuading from Sam before the three were dishing out food. And whether it was out of spite or because Dean honestly didn't think that Amy was going to still be around when he got back, he hadn't gotten anything for her. So Sam, as kind as always, split his chef salad with her. Amy, in return for such kindness, didn't spit in Dean's food when he got up to use the bathroom.

The whole ordeal took at least 20 minutes and Dean spent the entire time acting like she didn't exist. However, after glaring at Dean for half her meal, she realized that he wasn't the same goofy kid from John's picture. Not anymore, at least. In fact, he was gorgeous. The kind of beautiful that people spent their entire lives chasing after. He was all hard, rugged lines and soft lips. With deep, soulful green eyes, dirty blond hair and broad shoulders; he was beyond gorgeous and it made her breath catch. He made her stomach fill with butterflies. He walked with the over confident swagger of a man who knew he was good looking. He was the kind of guy that girls threw themselves at. Yet when her legs turned to jelly after he glanced at her from across the room, she didn't feel lucky that he'd looked at her. Instead she was pissed. This guy was an asshole and she'd been surrounded by guys just like him in high school. She'd seen all the girls who'd been swallowed whole only to be chewed up and spit back out by guys like him. So the next time he glanced at her, she flipped him the bird and told him to fuck off.

He didn't take it well, which wasn't all that surprising but Amy was beyond trying to play nice with him at this point.

This only made things more tense when it came time for her to explain why John had hand cuffed her to the sink and sent for his boys to get her. The entire process of explaining was tiresome and obnoxious thanks to Dean, who couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than five seconds at a time. Yet, after almost an hour of constant interruptions and even a bathroom break or two, her story was finally out. "So to sum everything up for you. I'm stranded in another world, which is why I was with John. He was helping me find a way home. And sometime in the last few days he got real serious and took off after he got a call from some dude."

"That is a load of crap. Sam, back me up here. Tell her she's crazy or at the very least a terrible liar and stupid if she thinks anyone would believe her. I mean, seriously? Another universe? An alternate dimension? Oh, and you accidentally flushed the letter that was supposed to explain this to us. Yeah, that's a load of bull, if I've ever heard one." Dean was standing now.

"Shut up." Amy stood up too, trying to feel small and defenseless even though Dean towered over her five foot seven frame.

"Stop. Both of you. The only thing crazy and stupid is the way you've been at each other's throat since the minute we got here. And yes, I believe her. The whole thing is messed up but it's our kind of messed up. So yeah, I believe her." God, Amy was so happy to have Sam here. She never would have lasted five minutes alone with Dean. Not with out someone getting forked sometime during dinner at least.

Dean just about exploded. He and Sam argued for the next ten minutes while Amy just stood there waiting for an opening for her to get a word in. She finally just gave up and started yelling over the two. "God. Would you just stop talking? And would somebody call John and clear this up? Cause I'm tired and I want to sleep with out having to worry that you're gonna slit my throat." She said that last bit while looking at Dean.

"Call? Wow! Why didn't I think of that sooner, Sammy? Well, probably cause the bastard won't answer. He hasn't in weeks. We've been going stir crazy; driving all over the country looking for him."

"You're kidding me? He said he'd been calling you twice a week ever since I blew up at him cause he never called you and I thought you deserved better than that. Of course, you'll have to forgive me. It was before I met you. Otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." It was a snarky comment and Sam gave her a reprimanding look for it.

Dean dug out his phone from his pocket and waved it around. "We've called dozens of times and he doesn't answer. Doesn't call back. Nothing but let's see if he thinks you're important enough to answer for."

Dean dialed his dad and with a frustrated look he put it on speaker so that everyone could hear. It rang once and went to voice mail. Amy could hear John rattle off his name and tell then us to call Dean if there was a problem before it beeped. "Dad it's your son. Not that you care but I'm calling because we got your little package and she's just a bundle of joy. Anyway, she says you wrote a letter for us but apparently she dropped it in the toilet. So unless you want us to leave this bitch in the dust, you might want to give us a call back." He hung up abruptly. Sam stared at Dean looking shocked. Amy guessed Dean's reaction was a bit out of character.

Dean threw his phone onto the bed closest to him and started to pace like a caged animal. "Let's see if he calls back. Considering it's," he looked at the alarm clock. "About nine. I imagine he's still up and about."

Amy didn't both to say anything. She knew anything that came out of her mouth would only get her in more trouble. Sam on the other hand was still playing peace keeper. "Dean. This is pointless. He's not gonna call back whether or not it's true. We need to figure what we're gonna-" The phone beeped.

The room went deadly quiet.  
>Dean reached over, close to shaking as he picked up the phone. It was a text message. He flips his phone open and Amy just about falls over herself, trying to get to his side. Dean hit open just as his screen came into her line of vision and less than a dozen words appeared.<p>

_It's true. Take care of her. That's an order._

Dean dropped the phone on the bedside table picked up the lamp sitting next to it and threw it across the room. With a crash, it shattered into pieces. "I don't fucking believe this. We've been looking for him for weeks. We've called. We – This is bullshit. Why her?" he stabbed a finger in Amy's direction. "Why answer for her? Why her, Sam? Why is she so special?"

Dean blinked hard and pressed his palms over his eyes. He only moved them when Sam gave his shoulder a hard shake. Dean's gaze immediately landed on Amy and suddenly he wasn't just the over confident asshole that didn't feed her tonight. He was just some scared kid, not unlike herself, looking for his dad. A kid that was doing everything he could to keep himself going long enough to put his family back together.

Amy felt all that frustrated energy that had been swirling around inside her dissipate, leaving her feeling like she'd just kicked her own puppy. Of course he was going to be upset when he found her instead of his dad. He had every right to be angry at her. She'd done nothing but scream and yell at him today and.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

Dean cut her off. "I don't want to hear it." He just picked up his leather jacket and walked out. Less than a minute later there was a roar or an engine starting and the sound of squealing of tires that could only have been Dean peeling out of the parking lot.

Amy let herself fall boneless onto her bed. "I was a complete and utter bitch to him. Wasn't I?"

"Yeah. Pretty much but he kinda deserved it. Just a bit."

"I'm sorry." Amy's tone sounded pitiful even to her own ears.

"It's not your fault. We thought our dad might be here and we were right. I imagine Dean is feeling a little used right now. He's followed our dad around, doing everything he's ever asked his whole life. And after searching for him for weeks he finds out that he's been shacked up with some girl who may or may not be his mistress."

Amy raised her head from her pillow long enough to give him a dirty look. "That is disgusting, Sam! I am 17 years old. I'm not even legal in most states. He's old enough to be my father. A few more years and he could be my grandpa." It was a bit exaggerated but he got the point.

Sam laughed at that. "Yeah, okay. You know what I meant. He's been playing house with some random girl he saved while Dean and I have been tearing the country apart looking for him. I'm even a bit mad at him but I know this isn't your fault. You just got dealt a bad hand this time around."

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her head to the side to look at Sam. "Well, it's not that bad. I mean, you seem decent enough and hopefully once I get a chance to apologize to Dean, then he might not be as much of a jerk. And maybe you guys can get me home."

He gave her a gentle smile. "So, I don't know about you but I'm still starving. How about we go walk down to the diner. It's open 24/7."

I grinned at him. "Yeah. That sounds good just let me shower real quick. I feel disgusting."

And Amy actually was quick. It wasn't more than five minutes before she was standing in front of Sam who was cleaning up the broken pieces of lamp, fully clothed. Her long blond hair damp but up out of her face.

The talked the whole way to the diner, the entire time they ate and they continued to talk for another hour after they had finished. He told her all about Jess and how she died just like his mother had. Amy soon switched topics when she saw that Sam was having a harder and harder time keeping a blank face. So she told him about her home and they compared worlds trying to find differences. They hadn't found any except for the parts that involved her and they would have continued their conversation but Sam cut it short when she started falling asleep against the window.

It was a short walk back and Amy had a hard time staying upright but they made it back to the room. Once inside Amy made a bee line for the bathroom where she changed into a dark tank top and sleeping shorts. She quickly brushed her teeth before relinquishing the room to Sam.

She grabbed a pillow from one of the beds and a blanket from the closet. She laid the pillow on the table curled herself into the not so comfy chair, placed the blanket over her shoulders, patted the pillow into a more pleasing shape and promptly fell asleep.

She slept threw Sam banging around in the bathroom before coming back into the room just as Dean returned.

They both stared at her sleeping, sitting in the chair with her head resting on the table.

"Is she...Why is she sleeping on the table?" Dean asked as he dropped his keys on the bedside table and hung his coat up. Dean had been at the bar and from what he could smell, he'd been there a while. He wasn't all that drunk though, which was weird. He'd been in one of those moods and Sam had expected he'd come crashing back to the room at three or four in the morning, shit faced and cranky as hell.

"She's feeling guilty. She plans on apologizing to you in the morning for being such a bitch. Until then, I guess she thinks this will help soften you up. Not that I'm letting her stay there. I'll put her to bed in a minute or two and I'll take the floor."

"Don't bother. Just leave her there." Dean was still pissed.

"Dean! Cut her some slack. Her life's been turned upside down and the guy who was helping get her home just ditched her in some shit hole that some might call a motel. She didn't handle meeting us very well but she's just a kid." If Amy had been awake, she would have griped at Sam for calling her a kid. After all, he wasn't that much older than her.

Sam tugged the sheets and blankets back on the bed closest to him before lifting Amy into his arms and placing her in the bed. She didn't even twitch, didn't even register the movement. Sam laughed at how deeply she slept before pulling the covers up and over her shoulders. She mumbled cutely and rolled onto her side.

Sam ignored Dean's frustrated sighs as he climbed into his own bed while Sam laid down and arranged his pillow and blanket to his liking.

Dean shut the light off just as he started settling down. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?" his voice was gruff.

"Please try and be nice to her in the morning. She could be staying with us for awhile and it would be easier if I didn't have to be on homicide watch all the time."

"We'll see. We're leaving in the morning, by the way. I found us a hunt."

* * *

><p>Done for today. I actually finished this last night but couldn't upload it til now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!<p> 


	4. Like Nothing We've Ever Come Across

Yay! I would just like to point out that my computer has a herpes and is being fixed. So this whole chapter was written on many different computers in hopes of not making people suffer a super long wait. Yes, I am that awesome and loyal to my readers.

Many thanks to Melissa for the review. You should know that Dean won't be too much of a dick after this chapter. Of course, he is Dean and there will always be moments where he is but Amy and Dean will grow closer starting with this chapter. Hurray!

Also thanks so much for the alerts and favs. They keep me going.

I hope you all enjoy. **Please review!**

Dean/OC

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Amy became acquainted with the Winchesters. Sam had been her pillar of strength through the whole thing, gently supporting her. Dean, on the other hand, was doing his absolute best impression of a wrecking ball and tearing away at any kind of progress she made with him. If she were being completely honest with herself, she would admit that his blatant dislike for her kind of stung. Of course, she wasn't being honest with herself and was forced to write off any feelings of distress as a weird case of indigestion. The fact that her "indigestion" seemed to be reoccurring and would only crop up when Dean came around, was ignored.<p>

The only change between Amy's and Dean's relationship was that Amy refused to get sucked into an argument with him ninety percent of the time. This just led to many awkward silences in the car and it made Dean change his tactics when trying to make her feel uncomfortable. And Amy hated herself for even feeling hurt because the things he did were so ridiculously minuscule that she shouldn't have even noticed but she did anyway. It would be as simple as "forgetting" what she'd asked him to get her while at a gas station or ordering her breakfast with a side of sausage instead of bacon like she usually got.

She knew that he knew that she knew what he was doing. It was such a confusing thought and Amy only hated herself more for letting him get so far under her skin that he'd seemed to have made himself a permanent residence in brain. All Amy wanted to do was treat him like a lousy tenant and evict him from her mind but she couldn't do it. He just wouldn't leave her alone.

So, much like John, she dove head first into any and every hunt they came across in an effort to just _ignore_ Dean.

This next case they were headed to was interesting, if nothing else. Apparently a guy had had some kind of stroke in his bathroom but Amy had never heard of any kind of stroke that made a person's eyes practically explode in their very sockets.

Amy's mother had been a nurse at a big hospital in Portland and she'd heard about some of the surgeries she'd been in on with stroke victims. Nothing like this had ever happened. Not that she knew of, at least.

It was because of this hunt that she was sprawled out in the back seat of the Impala, waiting for Sam and Dean to bring her the Diet Pepsi and bag of Funions that she'd asked for. They were about a hundred miles outside of Toledo, their next gig. She didn't have to wait long before Sam's long form exited the quickie mart with a bag of Funions. She gave him a grin as he threw the bag to her through the window. She caught it and ripped it open before attacking the greasy rings of tastiness.

Sam just laughed at her as he took his place in the passenger seat. "You know, those are really bad for you and if you keeping eating all that junk food," he gestured to the candy wrappers and chip bags that littered the back seat. "You're gonna be as big as a house."

Amy just shot him a scowl and through a mouthful of Funions grumbled, "Shut up, Sam. I'm stress eating."

Sam could only raise his hands in surrender and then stole a Funion for himself, popping it in his mouth with grin. Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Such a hypocrite, Sam."

Dean returned, arms loaded with drinks and dumped them into the back seat with her. Amy noticed a certain lack of Diet Pepsi. She scowled at Dean. He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry kid, they were out of Diet Pepsi. Figured Diet Coke would be fine."

"Out of Diet Pepsi, my ass." she grumbled quietly, trying to keep herself in check. What kind of Quickie Mart ran out of Diet Pepsi?

That was another thing Dean did to distance himself from her. He never called her by her name. Not even when he was just talking to Sam about her in passing. She was always Kid or whatever else he decided to call her, spur of the moment. It was usually something less than polite.

Nearly two days later and Amy was stuck in their motel room, _again_. Forever waiting, it seemed, for Sam and Dean to return. Their case had taken a turn for the worse. There had been two victims so far and they had all died in their bathrooms after someone had said Bloody Mary three times into a mirror. From what the three had found so far, the people who died all had secrets about killing someone. A husband who had most likely caused his wife to overdose on sleeping meds and a teenaged girl who killed a little boy in a hit and run.

And now, Charlie was next. She was Amy's age and it was hard to believe that she had killed someone but Amy continued to hope that it was a mistake, something to be explained away.

She had already covered any and all reflective surfaces in their room, which was about the only real involvement she'd been allowed. The boys let her do research and even talk to people to get information every once in a while but Dean had put his foot down the day he met her and forbid her from actually getting involved with the _ganking_ part of the hunt. It had been an explosive fight. One that Amy had lost spectacularly. Even Sam had been hesitant about letting her join in on hunts.

Their return was sudden for Amy, she had fallen asleep sometime during their absence. So she rubbed her eyes, not having to worry about make up because she never wore any these days, put on a serious face and allowed Charlie to take her place on the bed.

Amy's heart swelled with pain when Charlie explained how her boyfriend had committed suicide and that she blamed herself for it. Charlie was heartbroken and wracked with guilt for something that was beyond her control. Amy had wanted to stop her but she knew that the information they got from her was invaluable and would probably save Charlie's life, so she didn't say anything. Not even when she finished and allowed them to start researching.

Amy could feel Sam watching her. She knew she was squirming, wanting to say something to comfort Charlie but the words wouldn't come out. Sam let her off the hook when he handed her several bills and instructed her to get them all something to eat at the restaurant a few blocks away. Amy took the excuse to get out of the room with out a word but it only offered her an hour of solace before she had to go back.

Amy and Charlie ate in relative silence while Sam and Dean packed their things, getting ready to head off to hit up a new lead in the case.

Oddly enough the second the deep purr of the Impala's engine faded into nothing, Charlie was talking a mile a minute. "God. I've been wanting to ask you so many questions but it seemed weird with them here, you know?."

Amy twisted on the bed so that she was directly across from Charlie. "Alright. Shoot."All she could think was, finally. Finally a possibility of some girl talk. As much as she loved talking with Sam and before that John, they didn't do girl talk.

"So, are you really their cousin?"

"Pft. No. Just some damsel in distress their dad sloughed off on them. It's a really long story." Long and confusing. And one that she wasn't willing to get into with someone who's life was going to return to normal fairly soon.

"Oh, well that's good. Otherwise it would have been just a bit creepy. He is a bit old for you, don't you think?"

"What, Sam? We're just friends. Besides his girlfriend just died."

"No, not him. The older brother, Dean."

"What?" Her and Dean? Yeah right. Maybe if the world was ending. "No Way! Dean is an asshole. Dean is – He is...No. Just no." Probably over kill on the protesting.

"You're kidding? You two aren't, like, together?"

"We're together all the time." Evasion. Amy was thinking girl talk might not have been such a good idea.

Charlie made a face in response. "You know what I mean. The two of you are all covert glances and false anger. I thought maybe you we're hiding the fact that you two were together because of Sam or something."

"Trust me. I would be much happier if that were true. Uh, wait, uh, that came out wrong. I didn't mean that. I meant – What I trying to say was that Dean and I have been fighting. It's all we ever do. So, it would just be nice to not have to deal with the hostility. I didn't mean that I liked him like that, or anything. That would just be weird." Amy was choking on her own words trying to patch over what she had said.

"You _totally_ like him. There's no other reason for you to freak out like that, otherwise." Charlie had that smug, I told you so, look on her face.

"No. No way. We're just," Amy paused and abandoned her sinking ship. "Was he really looking at me? Glaring doesn't count."

"Well, he did glare at you when you caught him staring but before that he got this deep brooding look in his eyes like he didn't know what to do with himself or you, for that matter. I don't know how to describe it, all I know is that someday, I want a guy took look at me like that; with that kind of focus. It'd be like some storybook romance." she petered off as she got lost in her own made up whirl wind romance.

Amy was rather grateful for it. Otherwise Charlie would have seen the pathetic look on her face when he heart skipped a couple beats. Yeah, she had a school girl crush on Dean but how could she not. He was a jerk but that wasn't all he was. Family meant everything to him and Amy knew that he would die for his brother if it came down to it. He put his life on the live every day for people he had never even met. And when he wasn't trying to make her miserable, he was hilarious, all sarcastic barbs and witty comebacks. Amy found herself in awe of him most days. So, of course she had a little crush on him but it was nothing serious. Right?

"So, are vampires real? Cause I just read this book where they sparkle in the sunlight. Is that true?" Charlie's eyes were all lit up with excitement and Amy just wanted to hurl. Twilight had apparently made into this world.

It was nearly midnight when the boys finally called her with news. They were headed off to some antique shop in town that had Mary's mirror so that they could summon her to it and then smash it.

Amy started pacing like she usually did when they were sure to be in danger. Charlie peeked at her from under the covers, looking scared.

If someone asked her later Amy wouldn't have been able to explain it. Maybe it was because she was tired of being left behind while the _grown ups _went to work or maybe it was because Amy wanted to see if Dean looked at her the way Charlie said he did. Either way, she didn't know. She just picked up her sweat shirt, slipped a knife in her slightly too big boot and ran out the door with only a few words of explanation to Charlie.

The shop was only 15 minutes away and Sam and Dean were still 20 minutes out. It gave her just enough time to hide and wait for them too show up.

Amy had just slid into an alley way across the street when Sam and Dean walked around the corner. She waited tensely in the shadows until they forced their way into the building before she followed after them.

The door opened with out a sound and Amy tip toed her way in. She thought herself to be pretty accomplished until a movement from the corner of her eye sent her crashing into the door.

It was a moment before her eyes were able to focus and when they did she was met with the sight of a seething Dean. "Damn it, Kid. _What_ are you even doing here? And what were you thinking trying to sneak up on us like that. I could have killed you."

Amy clamped her mouth shut in an effort to not retort with something that was sure to ruffle his feathers more but she was forced to respond if for no other reason than to distract herself from the way his body was pressed against hers. "I want to help, okay? I just...wanna help and you guys could probably use it."

It was then that a bright light flickered to life outside. The cops were here.

Dean swore, rubbed at his temples and gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Go head on back. Sam's there. I'll deal with this."

Amy nodded and obeyed immediately. Sam's silhouette came into view seconds later.

"Amy? You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"I know. I'm here as back up. Dean's dealing with the cops. I even came prepared." She said showing off the knife. "Iron. It's a ghost repellant, right?"

"Iron is yes but that's not _iron_, Amy. I told you, the one with dark wood handle was iron not the one you're carrying." Oops. Well she tried. "Just stand back, Okay. If something happens get Dean."

Amy nodded and positioned herself behind Sam, clutching the bottom of his shirt. Nerves really sucked.

Sam started soon after. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Nothing happened. The mirror only reflected the two of them. Then suddenly Sam in the mirror tilted his head. "You killed her. She's dead because of you. You killed Jessica. You dreamed about it for days before it happened." Amy could feel Sam shaking but he didn't swing at the mirror even as it continued to blame him for Jessica's death.

Amy couldn't see the blood but she could hear it hit the floor as it flowed from Sam's eyes. She was frozen in place. Too afraid to move until she heard Dean. "Sammy?" His interruption threw her into action as she yanked the crow bar out of Sam's grip and swung it at the mirror. It shattered into tiny pieces.

She dropped the crow bar and stumbled back into Sam accidentally causing him and Dean to fall to the floor. Amy hoped it was over but she was sorely disappointed when Mary came crawling out of the mirror on long since dead limbs. Her movements were jerky and as she approached. She could hear Sam and Dean grown. A glance told her why. There were tracks of blood running down their faces.

She hastily wiped at her own only to find it clear of blood. This lack of reaction seemed to draw Mary closer to her and away from Sam and Dean. Amy could only take a couple steps back before her back hit the wall. "Guys! Do something. Please!"

Mary was so close she blocked Amy's view of the room. She only had a moments notice before she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that Mary was going to either claw her face off or rip her heart out. Yet the impact never seemed to come and Amy opened her eyes with a jerk as Mary let out a shriek. One look down showed that Mary's hand was buried deep with in Amy's chest but she didn't feel it. She could only stare as Mary gave another shriek and started to glow. It was like she had caught fire.

Amy moved to push her away only to have her explode into tiny pieces and disappear altogether.

Amy pulled herself away from the wall and was met with the sight of both brothers looking rather disgruntled . She opened her mouth to voice her confusion but suddenly the ground seemed to shift below her. Sam moved to catch her as she slowly fell into unconsciousness.

"What the hell was that, Sam?" They were in the Impala, parked only a few blocks away from the antique shop.

"I don't know, Dean. I've never seen anything like that before. It was like touching Amy was like salting and burning it's bones."

"I know, I was there. I meant, how the hell did she do that?" Dean's knuckles were white, he was gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"I-I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with her being from another dimension."

"I certainly hope so, Sam. Cause if she's some kind of monster. I don't think killing her will be easy." Sam wasn't sure if her meant that as a monster she was gonna be tough to gank or if he meant that it would be really hard on them both if they had to kill Amy.

They put the two girls in the same bed and played rock, paper, scissors for the remaining one. Sam won as usual. There sleep that night was anything but restful.

Amy woke the next day to Dean watching her from across the room. He motioned for her to follow him outside. When she closed the door Dean turned to her.

"I'm gonna be honest. It doesn't look good for you. We've never seen anything like that. We're not even sure if you're human."

"But you did all of those tests. You said I was. How does what happened change that?" She was scared. She didn't know what it meant for her if she wasn't.

"I told you. You're like nothing we've ever come across before. That could mean that your telling signs are different than most supernatural things. Hell, maybe your skin blisters from gold and not silver but I want you to know that if you hadn't saved Sam last night I probably would have capped your ass right there but you did save him. So, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. So, no more freaky stuff? No more ghost vanquishing with a touch. We clear?"

Amy had to blink back tears. "Yeah...Crystal." She just wanted to break down sobbing right there but she knew she couldn't. Not in front of Dean. So she wiped the one tear that had managed to leak out and looked up at Dean, who seemed to be in some kind of inner struggle.

"Listen...I know we've been talking shit a lot these past couple of weeks and I'll admit, I started most of it but I want you to know that I don't want to kill you. It's the last thing I want. So...help find me a reason not to." He rolled his shoulders in a telling gesture of discomfort before opening the door to their room.

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur and Amy figured that Sam knew about her conversation with Dean since he never approached her about the issue himself. They packed their things quickly and loaded themselves in the car. The boys took the front seat and the girls the back

It was a short ride to Charlie's house and Amy's silence finally ended when Charlie slid out of the car. "Hey, Charlie?"

Charlie turned around to look at her. "You should know...that your boyfriend's death isn't your fault. There are some things in life that are beyond our control. People are one of them. It's okay to let it go. I know, it's hard. I had to learn it myself but I promise that it doesn't make you a bad person."

Charlie smiled back at her with tears in her eyes as she nodded and turned to go. The Impala pulled away soon after.

Amy watched Dean give Sam a nudge. "That's could advice, Dude. You should take it."

It took Sam an entire hour to work up the nerve to ask her the question that had bothering him since they'd left. "Amy?" he turned in his seat in order to see her better. "What did you mean when you said you had to learn it yourself?"

She didn't even flinch. "When I was eight my mom got pregnant but the baby died a month before she was supposed to be due. It tore her to shreds. The pain was to close for my dad to be able to help her and my brother...he never really understood how much she hurt. So I spent the next several years keeping her sane and functioning. She got better but when I got into high school she started to...deteriorate again. She was pushed back into her depression when she realized I was going to go off to college soon and become a surgeon. She got verbally abusive after that and became suicidal. It wasn't until after her second suicide attempt that I started to let go. It took me months, months to be able to look at myself in the mirror and tell myself that if she died that it wasn't my fault. I pushed her into seeing a counselor with me. We worked through it. By the time I got here she'd been off her antidepressants for nearly six months. Of course, I'm not so sure that has continued to be true since I disappeared."

Amy's answer was met with silence only broken by Sam after several minutes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"No need to apologize. It was in no way your fault, besides it's like I told you. I let go. It was time to move on to another chapter in my life. And honestly while this one has been a bit unsettling at times, I'm actually glad to be here. I'll miss you guys when I leave."

Amy looked up and smiled at Sam who returned it and situated himself back into his seat.

"So, now that the chick flick is over, we should think about breakfast. I know this diner about ten miles west of here that piles on the bacon when you order it." The added bit of information made Amy turn away from the window and meet Dean's gaze in the rear view mirror. He nodded stiffly and turned onto the exit headed toward the diner. Her smile grew tenfold at his action because while it was subtle, it spoke volumes. He was trying. Things were gonna be different. They already were.


	5. Thou Shalt Trust Nothing That Bleeds

I would just like to say that I'm not too happy with this chapter. There's lots of Dean interaction but this whole chapter is pretty much build up. I started writing it and got four pages in before I realized that I couldn't use half of it. The character development just didn't make sense so early in the story. So I pretty much had to start over.

My computer is still herpefied so it made this that much harder to write but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so here it is. Also, chapters are gonna take a little longer. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait just a few days more. I'm trying to update at least once a week. I have school and what not so it kinda kills my mood.

Thanks again to Melissa for reviewing. I hope you aren't too disappointed with this next chapter

Anyway, please review. I'm feeling crappy and could use a pick me up.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why we're going to Berkeley." Dean's face was a mask of discontent.<p>

"Because, Dean, Dad promised Amy to get her home. So did I, for that matter, and with this whole psychic superpower business I figured maybe a good start would be to figure out how she's able to do what she does. It might help explain how she got here. Besides we haven't caught scent of a hunt in weeks; I figured we could use the time off to help her."

"That's not true! What about four days ago? That guy in Memphis, you know, the one who had his stomach explode? A person's stomach doesn't just explode without reason, Sam."

"You're right and if you had bothered to actually follow up on that article, you would have found that the guy had a disorder that made him eat anything and everything he found. The man swallowed something like eight dollars in change and his own car keys. It wasn't natural but it wasn't _supernatural _either."

"Yeah, whatever. I still say we're wasting our time here, man. I mean seriously. Berkeley? Don't get me wrong, I love college girls but shouldn't we be contacting the _Vatican_ or at the very least Pastor Jim?"

"I already explained the situation to him. He doesn't have anything that could be useful to us. And it's not really something we can spread around to other hunters. Luckily for us, one of my friends at Stanford transferred to Berkeley when he found out about their library. Apparently they have a pretty extensive selection on all things mythical and supernatural. So, I thought it would be a good place to start." Sam looked up from his phone to stare Dean down.

"Alright. Alright. You're sure about Berkeley?" His eyes almost seemed to be pleading for Sam to say no and that they should just turn around.

"Jesus, Dean. All you've done for the last two days is bitch about Berkeley. It almost sounds like you don't want to figure out what she is." Sam watched as something flickered across his brothers face. Guilt maybe; whatever it was Dean turned away in attempt at keeping it from him. Sam gave a frustrated laugh, if you could call it a laugh. "That's it isn't? You don't want to figure out what she is."

"Quiet, Sam. You're gonna wake her up." Dean gave a nervous glance toward the back seat where Amy laid asleep, curled up with Sam's jacket as a pillow.

"Seriously, are you that afraid about what we might find? That worried about having to kill her?" His voice was quieter this time.

Dean's look was one of panic. He adjusted his mirror in a nervous gesture, one that his brother picked up instantly. "What? Is it that a crime now? Yeah, I don't want to have to gank her, so what?"

"Listen, Dean. Whatever she is, she's not evil. Just look at her." The youngest brother gestured over his shoulder toward the slumbering.

"Yeah, Sam, she looks harmless but when has that ever meant a _damn_ thing? They all look cute and innocent right before they try to _eat_ you."

"Oh, so you think she's cute?" Sam smirked at his brother, happy to be the little annoying brother for a moment.

"Shut up. You know what I meant." Dean growled, coming off more threatening than he intended to.

"Anyway, I don't think that whatever we find is going to be that bad. Of course, that depends on whether we even find anything. I mean this is some pretty new territory. We might just come up empty handed."

"Fuck. Okay. I got it. Let's give it a rest." Dean let out a frustrated huff.

"And just so we're clear, we're not telling Amy why we're here. As far as she needs to know, I'm here doing a favor for friend. Got it? I don't want her getting her hopes up. She's been having hard enough time having to deal with you not that you haven't improved over the last couple weeks. Still, she's been doing great and has put up with a lot of shit. I just don't want to stir anything up." Sam was in full lecture mode and would have continued if not for Dean's interruption.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam. I got it the first time." Dean sounded more like a petulant child than a grown man.

Amy woke to Sam tugging her gently out of the car, guiding her into their new room. It smelled faintly of cigarettes but was otherwise clean and inoffensive. It was the nicest place they'd stayed at all week. Amy dropped her duffel by the bed and convinced herself to get her tired ass into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Sam and Dean were usually considerate when it came to bathroom use. Well, it was new thing for Dean but Sam usually let her have full use of the facility first. In return she moved as fast as possible.

So in only minutes she walked out of the bathroom still pulling her shirt down and rubbing her eyes. Of course, if she hadn't been so preoccupied she might have seen the look of hunger on Dean's face. Instead she looked just in time to see his face morph into a mask of disgust.

"Don't give me that look, Dean or your face is gonna get stuck like that. Your personality is already unattractive; if you lose that pretty face of yours you're never gonna get laid." So, yeah, Amy was being a spiteful bitch but who could blame her? She was crushing on a guy who would sleep with just about anyone that was breathing and had boobs and he had just grimaced at the sight of her body. It was a real confidence killer.

Amy knew she was pretty. She had gotten a lot of attention back home from guys and even without makeup she would catch guys checking her out but it was something she ignored. She didn't want to get caught up in physical appearances but Dean's look of disgust had struck a chord somewhere inside her.

If she didn't have such a monumental crush on Dean then she would have just rolled it off but she did. And boy, did it bother her.

Dean smirked at Amy. "Thanks for the concern, Amy but you should be more worried about yourself. Most guys aren't really into the necrophilia thing and Sweetheart, you look like death warmed over."

"Screw you!" Amy threw a dirty sock at him which he dodged.

"No thanks. I'm not into the necrophilia thing either." Sam came out of the bathroom then.

"Enough Dean. Quit antagonizing her."

"Dude, she started it!" Dean, who was pointing a finger at Amy, looked like a six year old kid.

"Yeah right. You start everything."

Amy turned and crawled under the covers when Sam and Dean started arguing, sounding like the brothers they were. It ended though with Dean storming out. "Whatever, Sam. I'm going out."

"It's two in the morning, Dean."

"Yeah and I need a drink. I'll be back later." Dean grabbed his keys, heading for the door. "The bed is still mine. I swear I'll kick your ass if you're in it when I get back."

The door slammed closed behind Dean.

Sam let out a sigh and started collecting things for his make shift bed. "Sorry, Amy. He's just moody sometimes."

"It's fine. Besides, Dean and I are like oil and water. We just don't mix." No matter how much Amy wished that wasn't true. "Anyway, don't bother with that. I can share a bed."

Sam gave her a questioning look. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal. I'll just pretend you're my gay best friend and I can be your kid sister that crawled into your bed after a nightmare. It doesn't have to be weird. Besides, I feel guilty when you guys have to sleep on the floor." It was true but Amy had given up on trying to take the floor. Whenever she did, she would wake up in one of the beds the next morning with one of the boys on the floor.

Sam seemed to roll the idea around a bit before nodding. "Yeah, okay. That's fine."

Amy gave him a quick smile and scooted over to the other side. Sam crawled in beside her. It was a tight fit with Sam being so huge but Amy just turned so her back faced Sam and closed her eyes. Within minutes of Sam turning off the light, Amy was asleep.

When Amy woke it was to Dean trying to sneak quietly back into the room. The sun was just starting to rise.

"Seriously? I shared a bed with Sam so you wouldn't have to sleep on the floor and then you stay out all night and sleep in someone else' bed." She pushed the covers off herself, exposing her legs to Dean. She had dark bruises all along her shins. "Your brother kicks when he has a nightmare. Did you know that?"

"You didn't have to share. It was his turn to sleep on the floor."

"Yes I did. All you guys do is take care of me. What do I do? The least I can do is share a bed."

Sam starts to stir soon after Dean starts shucking off his jacket and boots. Amy rushed to cover her legs and hide them from Sam.

Sam woke with a yawn and locked eyes with Amy. "Good morning. Did I keep you up?" He had that puppy dog look on his face.

Amy lied through her teeth. "Not at all. I was actually worried I kept you up. I had the weirdest dream about vegetables from outer space." Dean gave her a questioning look from across the room as he made himself comfortable.

Sam laughed. "No, I don't think you even moved. Vegetables from outer space? Seriously?"

"Don't laugh it was scary." She pouted at him.

Dean shifted around in his bed, his shoulders tense with annoyance. "Dude, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sam looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:32. He shot out of bed. "Crap. I said I would meet Bryce at 8:30."

Amy just stayed in bed, comfortable in her warm cocoon of blankets, while Sam got ready in record time. He'd made it out the door in under ten minutes which was impressive considering he took a shower.

A few minutes after Sam left, Amy waddled her way to the bathroom when she couldn't hold it anymore. It wasn't until she used the bathroom that her day started to suck. She'd started her period and she didn't have any more tampons. None. Zip. Zero. And even worse, Sam wasn't there to give her money without asking questions.

God this was going to be awkward for her.

"Dean? You awake?" Amy asked from across the room.

"No." Dean groaned, pushing his face farther into the pillow.

"Can I have some money? I need to go get stuff." She was being as vague as possible. Amy did her best to keep him oblivious. He had made it clear beforehand that he never wanted to know and had mentioned something along the lines of thou shalt trust nothing that bleeds for five days and doesn't die. Suffice to say that she called him a sexist bastard for the comment.

"If you're hungry there's stuff in the Impala. Now let me sleep."

Really now, he was going to be that difficult. "Dude, I just need like 20 bucks."

He didn't even bother to respond, just rolled over so that his back was facing her. She rolled her eyes at the action but didn't say a word when she noticed his wallet was sticking out of his back pocket. Amy hesitated for a moment before reaching out and slowly, carefully pulling on a corner of the wallet trying to release it from it's confines without alerting Dean. She failed though when she tugged a little too hard and Dean startled, shifted around to look at her and growled. "Son of a bitch. Really? What do you need so damn bad that you can't let me sleep for an hour?"

Amy gave up and just scowled at him. "I need tampons, you ass." Dean's mouth fell open in shock and Amy watched his ears turn a little red. "I was trying to save you the embarrassment."

Dean didn't say anything, just handed her a 100 dollar bill which she ripped out of his hands and stormed out of the room.

Half an hour later Amy was headed back to the motel with a breakfast burrito in one hand from the fast food joint around the corner and a back full of feminine products. She still had 80 dollars in her pocket and had every intention of keeping it.

Dean was still awake when she flung the door open. He waved in acknowledgment of her presence but didn't meet her eyes. Amy found it annoying enough that she threw the package of pads at him. It him square in the face and he grimaced at the item upon inspection. "What the hell, Amy? What is this?"

"They're sanitary pads, Dean. I thought you'd know that." She bit out.

"I know what they are. And just cause you're PMSing doesn't mean you can be a total bitch. I meant, why are you giving them to me? _I_ sure as hell don't need 'em." He snapped, finally making eye contact and throwing them on her bed with a disgusted look.

"I took a first aid class once that specialized in treating injuries with normal household items. They make good bandages. I figured we could keep them for emergencies since you guys would be too embarrassed to use them otherwise. They're also cheaper than actual bandages."

"You're damn right I won't want to use that girly shit. If it comes down to it, I'll use a dirty bar rag."

"Considering the fact that I'm the one patching you guys up these days, I'd say you don't have much choice." She stuck her tongue out him in a gesture that was far too childish for someone her age.

"Whatever brat." He paused, looking oddly resigned. "Since I won't be getting much sleep today, how bout you give me a few minutes to shower and we'll go check out the town. I don't know about you but I'm not into the idea of staying cooped up in here while Sam places house with his friend."

Amy grinned, happy to finally have Dean treating her more like a person and less like a disease. Maybe a better description would be that he was treating like a human being and not a monster. His moods varied so often Amy was starting to think he might be bipolar. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun."

Amy was nearly bouncing around the room as she got ready for some, honest to God, social interaction. She changed out of the nasty sweats and baggy shirt she'd worn to the store and into something more appropriate for a day out on the town. She tugged on a pair of her second hand jeans that fit surprisingly well and a dark blue V-neck sweater.

When Dean walked out of the bathroom with only a towel, Amy had just finished brushing her shoulder length blond hair. He walked straight to his bag without paying her any real attention as he rooted around in for something.

Amy could only stare. Dean was the most attractive guy she had _ever_ seen and she could feel herself starting to blush at the thought. She wasn't really sure what a Greek god was supposed to look like but Amy was sure that Dean would put them all to shame. He was perfectly sculpted, all broad shoulders and rippling muscle.

Dean had the body of a warrior. He moved with a purpose and fluidity that screamed alpha male and it made something dark unfurl inside of Amy. Heat. He filled her with a heat that she had never experienced and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like how it felt. The man was intoxicating.

Dean made a triumphant sound and Amy had just enough warning to turn away before Dean caught her checking him out. He returned to the bathroom seconds later with his arms loaded with his clothes.

Amy and Dean spent hours exploring Berkeley, the town not the college. Dean had bought himself a bagel and Amy a blueberry scone with a latte at a cute little coffee shop that morning. Amy was in such a good mood that she didn't even bat an eye when Dean hit on the girl behind the counter so hard she was surprised the girl didn't try to press charges for battery.

After, he took her to the town's art museum and she didn't even have to get on her hands and knees. They actually stayed for quite some time. Amy liked art but she spent most of her time poking fun at different pieces with Dean. He even seemed to be enjoying himself.

As the day progressed, Amy found herself trying to compare their time together to a date but soon declared it as nothing but a day out with a friend. If you could call Dean a friend, Amy was never sure where she stood with him.

Dean was too careful about their space for her to consider it a date even if there were date like qualities to it. There were a few moments of hands brushing when they would reach for something at the same time but other than that, Dean made sure that they maintained a distance of at least eight inches.

They had a late lunch and since the weather was nice and oddly warm, especially for December, they took a ride on one of the ferries that cruised along the coast line. It was during their boat ride that Amy started feeling like something was up with Dean. She knew he had been feeling guilty about something, probably the tampon incident that morning and was only doing all this stuff for her because of that but it wasn't what was bothering her.

Dean was distracted. In fact he seemed to be sinking into hunter mode. Amy could see it in the hardness of his eyes and the way he straightened his shoulders.

Amy got lost in her head as she tried to figure out what was wrong. So lost, she nearly jumped out her skin when Dean threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. It was the most contact she'd ever had with him. He was holding her tight enough that she could feel his heartbeat, slow and steady.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and widened further when he leaned in, his mouth grazing the tip of her ear making her shiver. "Don't freak out. I think were being followed."

Amy didn't move but Dean's words had filled her with dread and it hung low and cold in her stomach. Unlike her time with John where she had always felt safe, Amy didn't feel all that secure now with Dean. The first week after Amy had made Mary spontaneously combust Dean had been harsh and edgy around her. They'd gotten into countless screaming matches that would only end when one of them stormed out. Dean usually went out and Amy would lock herself in the bathroom with the shower on to mask the sound of her sobs.

That week had been Hell and it wasn't until Sam finally intervened that Dean seemed to put a lid on his feelings. Amy had really only heard tid bits of the conversation but in the end they had decided to think of her as a psychic of some sort. They'd met enough of them before that were decent people so they were just going to think of Amy as a psychic on steroids, powerful and possibly dangerous but not an immediate threat. Yet, even after Dean's new remodeled behavior Amy wasn't sure what Dean was willing to do. She wasn't sure he wouldn't just leave her to defend herself if it came down to it.

"Okay." Amy slipped her arms around his waist hoping to keep up whatever pretense Dean was going for and trying to push any negative thoughts from her head. "So, do you have any idea who it is or what it is?"

"Nah, but if you look over my shoulder, the guy with the shades, I saw him this morning at the café and again at the museum. Dude's not a tourist either, hasn't looked at a damn thing since we got on this boat." He turned his body, pulling hers with him so that she could get a better look.

The man was short, only an inch or two taller than Amy herself and had long, shaggy black hair. He probably would have been attractive but his skin had a sickly pallor to it and was rather dirty. However, Amy couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. What she did notice was that he seemed to be staring at just about every woman that passed by.

"You sure he's not just following the hot babes? I mean we've been hitting the tourist hot spot and there are a lot of beautiful women here." Amy narrowed her eyes at Dean, suddenly suspicious. "You're just trying to freak me out, aren't you?"

Dean looked appalled at the idea but Amy could tell if it was genuine. "What? No, of course not. I'm not joking around, Amy. Something doesn't feel right."

Amy rolled her eyes at him and smacked him in the arm as she pulled herself away from him. "Just when I thought we had moved past this whole let's hate Amelia Bane. She's the_ bane_ of our existence thing. You really know how to make a girl feel special, Dean."

Amy stomped off the boat the second it docked and didn't bother to see if Dean got off with her. She just walked herself down the block towards their room.

"Amy wait up!" Dean called from down the street.

Amy didn't even slow down. She just kept walking trying not to let her tears of frustration fall.

"Amy would you just hold on a second. What's got your panties in a such a twist?" Dean had finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back.

She spun on him. "What, you didn't just try and make at seem like something was following us? You weren't trying to scare me?"

Dean looked furious at her accusation. "Of course not. I don't joke around about that kind of shit."

She sized him up, looking for any evidence that he might be lying and found none. "Yeah, okay. Sorry. Blame it on my period." She was still feeling a bit grumpy.

Dean paused as he just stood there and looked at her. "It's fine. Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

She laughed as his stomach growled. "You're always hungry but let's go."

It was dark by the time they got back but instead of getting ready to spend the rest of her evening inside, Amy grabbed the dirty laundry bag.

"I'm gonna go down to the laundry mat. I'm totally out of clean clothes. If you put yours and Sam's stuff together I'll come back and get it."

Dean nodded and started pulling things out of his bag.

It was less than three minutes to the laundry mat and Amy had her clothing running through the wash within a short amount of time.

The place was empty and it kind of creeped Amy out but she did her best to ignore it and picked up a discarded magazine from behind her chair and rifled through it.

Now, if Amy hadn't been doing her best to ignore her feelings of unease she might have looked up when the bell above the laundry mats entrance went off and if she had things might have gone differently but she didn't. So she was completely shocked when someone hit her over the back of her head and knocked her out.


	6. For Five Days and Doesn't Die

So I'm feeling better this week not fantastic but much better than last week. I'm also a lot happier with this chapter. It's another pivotal point for Amy and Dean's relationship and I hope it feels as intense as I wanted it to.

Again thanks so much Melissa. Your review was super long and helped kick me out of my shitty mood. Also, I figured out what you were trying to say just fine even if you'd been up for 29 hours. I also left this chapter in a better place than the last one.

Also a thanks to DeanLover. I'm glad you like it. I aim to please. :)

Note: I did a little bit of research for the creature in this. The Aswang is a Filipino mythical creature that is said to be a vampire with the powers of a witch. Some of the things I mentioned were from the research I did and the others I made up.

Okey-Dokey my peeps. **Please review**. I am not above begging. Reviews always makes me feel better and I could still use some cheering up.

* * *

><p>Amy first woke in the back seat of a car with her hands bound in front of her. Her head seemed to be trying to split itself open but she didn't dare make a sound. Instead she tried to peek out from under her lashes and see who was driving the vehicle.<p>

It was the man from the ferry. The one that Dean had thought was following them. She nearly groaned in frustration. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Dean would know if something was up. He was Dean Winchester.

Amy shifted silently in the seat, knowing that she had to move fast if she wanted to make it out alive.

One last glance told her that her captor was completely unaware of her conscious state. So without another moment of hesitation she launched herself forward and wrapped her bound wrists around his neck, pulling tight. The man chocked and swerved violently off the road and fish tailed into the corner of a building.

Amy watched in slow motion as the car flipped and landed on it's side throwing her around the back seat as it tumbled.

Even when the car had ceased its movements Amy still felt like it was moving, spinning, tumbling, twirling around her. She was lucky that the head rests were padded otherwise she'd have knocked herself out again. Even better was that she hadn't ended up thrown through the wind shield. If that had happened the paramedics would have been picking her up piece by piece right about now.

It wasn't until she heard her kidnapper moan that she was spurred into action. She crawled her way out of the now broken window, avoiding glass as best she could but still slicing her arms open on a few fragments.

She pulled herself onto the curb slowly at first and than moved faster when she heard sounds of movement coming from the vehicle. Amy scrambled to her feet and looked around desperately trying to find a person or at least a phone. The street was empty but she nearly cried out when she spotted a pay phone across the street. She raced toward it right when the door or the car was blown off, landing several feet away and the man pulled himself from the wreckage.

Amy didn't have time for a call. Her heart was pounding, the adrenaline rushing through her system was making her hands tremble; she was terrified but she pushed her thoughts away and tried to think through her fear.

Suddenly she was hit with an idea just as the man pulled himself to his feet. Amy pulled the phone off the receiver and left it to hang down before swiping at her open cuts, coating her fingers with blood. Quickly Amy dragged her fingers along the inside of the tiny plastic box and around to the side before coating her fingers again, ignoring the stinging pain she felt from touching her open wounds. She quickly scrawled the only word she knew would get her message across. She just hoped he found it.

Amy tried running down the block so that the man chasing her wouldn't see what she'd done but she didn't make it farther than ten feet before being thrown into the wall of one of the many empty buildings lining the street.

"That was a sneaky move, bitch but I can't be killed so easily." To emphasize his point he pulled on the huge piece of glass sticking out of his abdomen. The piece nearly went all the way through him and as he pulled Amy found it was coated in a silvery substance. This man wasn't human. He was something supernatural.

A small clink from him dropping the shard was all Amy heard before she was sent into unconsciousness for a second time.

* * *

><p>Amy had been gone for nearly an hour and Dean was getting impatient. Impatient being the polite way of saying he was really fucking tired of waiting for her to get her ass back to the motel. Amy doing laundry was supposed to mean that Dean could have some alone time with his new edition of Busty Asian Beauties but couldn't just start now. He didn't exactly want Amy walking in on him <em>enjoying<em> said alone time.

So finally, fed up with waiting, Dean flung his duffel bag full of dirty clothes into the Impala and raced over to the laundry mat intent on getting back to his skin mag as soon as possible.

When he arrived he was surprised to not see Amy's tiny form immediately upon his entry.

She must have been in the bathroom. Girls spent way too much time in there already though Dean had to admit she wasn't too bad about it. He probably hogged the bathroom more than she did but that was mainly to annoy Sammy. So he sat himself in one of the many chairs lining the walls and waited for her to come out but after more than five minutes Dean was starting to worry.

He wrapped his knuckles against the cheap door, hearing it echo inside the tiny room behind it. There was no answer. "Amy? Amy, it's Dean. You in there?"

Dean was met with silence only interrupted by the beeping of many of the machines behind him, signaling a completed cycle. "Amy come on, quit hiding in the bathroom. You gotta watch our stuff or someone's gonna take it."

Silence again. "Amy open the door." Dean rattled the knob only to have the door swing open. Empty. It was completely empty.

"Shit." Dean swung around trying to see if he had missed anything and he had. Just as he turned around he spotted it, the tiny dots of blood that trailed out the door and into the parking lot.

He whipped his phone out and dialed Sam. It went straight to voice mail. "Damn it, Sam. You call me all day long to check up on Amy and now when I need you, your phone is off."

Dean spent the several minutes pouring over the security tapes he had illegally obtained by breaking into the laundry mat's office. He let out a string of swear words when he saw the guy from the ferry walk into the building and knock Amy out with a fire hydrant. He couldn't see where he took her. Dean tried Sam's phone again as he continued to watch. No answer.

Damn it! How could he have been so fucking stupid? He knew something had felt wrong today. He'd felt like someone was watching them. How could he have let her go out alone. What was he thinking? And what was he supposed to do? They weren't prepared for this kind of thing. They didn't have any fake documentation set up for her. If he went to the police he'd have to explain a lot of things that they hadn't crafted answers for but what choice did he have?

Dean sped off toward the police department if only to get a lead on where to go but slowed when he saw the wreckage of a car. He knew he had to find Amy but something was telling him to stop and check.

He barely remembered to pull the keys from the ignition in his frantic state as he raced toward the destroyed vehicle. It was empty. A quick look through it showed dark red blood in the back seat but the unsettling part was the silver liquid drenching the front seat.

"Fuck." He slammed his fist down on top of the already beat up car. She wasn't here. He didn't know if she had been in the car, didn't even know if it was her blood in the back seat. What he did know was that if she had been in it then he had even less time to find her. After all, silver blood only meant one thing.

Dean tried Sam a third and fourth time as he paced and looked around for other clues. It was several minutes before he caught sight of a pay phone down the street. The phone was off the hook and Dean could see something dark smeared along the casing.

A closer look showed him that it was blood. It trailed around the side and Dean followed its path to the one word written on it.

_Dean_.

Dean's heart gave a painful squeeze. He didn't know whether he should be glad to have a lead or worried because she had in fact been in the car and with that thing, no less.

However, now he knew where to look. He ruffled through the phone book that was perched on the pay phone and flipped through it's pages until he found what he was looking for.

He knew how to find her. He could save her. He just hoped he wasn't be too late.

* * *

><p>This time Amy woke feeling cold but she couldn't see where she was. The man had blind folded her, leaving her feeling even more helpless than she already did from being bound to a chair. Even worse, she'd been stripped of her clothes and left in only her bra and underwear. Her lack of clothing letting the cold slip faster into her pores, chilling her to the bone.<p>

Her heart was pounding away at her rib cage and she was trying not to cry as she shivered.

A creaking door alerted her to the presence of someone else. "I see you're awake. Good, it means we can get started." He then promptly ripped her blind fold off, letting her see the room for the first time. The lighting was dim but it illuminated dark sheet metal walls and concrete floors. It looked like some kind of refrigeration unit.

Amy put on a tough face when she looked back up at her captor. He was still dressed in his silver blood soaked clothes. "What are you?" She hoped it came out sounding stronger than she felt.

He gave a dark laugh. "I, my dear, am an Aswang. That's what your folk call me, anyway. Described as a distant relative of a vampire with witchly powers. And those powers saved your life today. You'd have flown through my wind shield if I hadn't thrown up a barrier for you. You can thank me later." Just then he revealed a small black urn. "For now, I'd like you to meet my wife or at least what's left of her."

"What did you kill her too?" Amy spat.

"Wow. You hunters sure are getting dumber with each generation, aren't you?"

"I'm just knew to the game that's all. I'd be more worried about the people who are looking for me right now, they're more experienced than me and I gotta say, kidnapping me wasn't the smartest idea. These guys are gonna eat you for breakfast." She was bluffing. She had no idea if they would come for her. Sam was off doing his thing and wouldn't be around for hours and Dean...She honestly didn't know what he'd do. It broke her heart and scared her to death because what if he didn't care enough to come get her, to come save her?

"Are you sure about that? You don't sound too confident." Amy just glared at him. "Enough chatter. I have work to do."

With that said he started drawing lines around her in what could have been red paint but was most likely blood. "What are you doing?" Her fear filtered through her voice with every word, her stomach feeling like it had settled in her throat.

The man smirked at her. "Like I said, dumber with each generation. I'm resurrecting my dead wife, little girl and I'm using your body as her vessel. I've got a ritual to do and then I'm going to drain your body of blood and fill your veins with my wife's essence."

Amy's stomach did nausea inducing flips but she kept her game face on. "Well I'm sure I'll look great as a mummified corpse bride, you know if Sam and Dean don't kill you first."

"I didn't choose you for your looks, Amelia Bane. I chose you for your smell." Amy gave him a startled look. "In all my thousands of years of memories there has only been one other person to smell as pure and innocent as you do and I'm not passing up this chance to taste your blood. You're powerful, Amelia, like he was and I will take that power from you."

He finished drawing seconds later and knelt in front of Amy, running his hands up and down her bare thighs. She couldn't help her shaking now, she was too terrified of what he was going to do next. Her tears slipped down her face, leaving tracks in the dirt and blood that covered her skin.

The man smiled up at her flashing pointed teeth as he said, "My name is Gelorn. Feel free to scream it in pain and fear. It makes the whole experience that much more enjoyable." And then sank his teeth into her thigh.

She screamed in pain. "Stop! Please stop!" She continued to cry as the pain burned through her system like nothing she had ever felt and she struggled against her bindings only to still immediately at the sight of Dean. He descended upon the Aswang with a fury in his eyes that she had never seen. He ripped Gelorn away from her and stabbed him in the heart with a silver stake and let him fall dead to the floor.

Amy's tears started anew. She let out gasping sobs as Dean cut her loose. "I didn't think you'd come." She launched herself into his arms the minute she was free. "Oh God! I didn't think you'd come for me. Not for me. Oh God, Dean." He indulged her for a few moments, letting her rest in his arms and breathe in his scent. He smelled like leather and gunpowder and soap.

Dean held her until the sobs slowed to a more manageable level. He ran his hand through her hair and down her arms trying to calm her. Once she was, he wrapped her in his dark green over shirt and picked her up.

Amy was delirious with relief as she road next to Dean in the Impala. She was so desperate to keep him close that she was huddled right up next to him, hiding her face in his shoulder. She apologized every few moments when she realized she was getting blood and tears all over his shirt. He offered her a few kind words and pressed harder on the gas.

Dean carried Amy into their room, cradled to his chest. He'd had the good sense to unlock and open the door before he lifted her into his arms. She had started crying again in his short absence though.

He placed her gently on the bed, letting her sit up on her own and she grasped at his arm when he tried to move away.

"Amy I need to get stuff to clean you up. You need to let me go sweetheart. I can't help you if you won't let me." She ignored his reasoning and pulled on his arm harder. She was completely under the influence of the toxin. "Amy? Amy, listen. Nothing's gonna happen to you. What you're feeling right now, it's heightened. Aswang inject poison into their victims to intensify their emotions. So I know this is hard but you need to let go. I promise, you're safe." His attempts to extricate himself from her only made her cry harder. So with a loud sigh he pulled her into the bathroom and placed her in front of the mirror.

Dean felt her legs give out and had to brace the two of them on the sink, his chest pressed tightly to her back, as he turned it on full blast placing her hands under the spray only to find her long sleeves getting in the way. "C'mon, Amy. I need your help here." He peeled off the shirt he'd given her and threw it in the tub. She in turn twisted in his arms and at a speed he hadn't thought her capable of in her condition, yanked his shirt halfway off.

"Woah, Darlin'. Take it easy." Dean untangled himself from his shirt and flung it out of the way. It was filthy anyway, covered in both Amy's and the Aswang's blood.

Dean had to give up trying to wrestle Amy into an easier position for him to clean her up. He finally sat the both of them down on the floor against the tub. Amy crawled into his lap right after. The action making Dean still his movements, trying to get himself under control. Amy had herself pressed tightly against him and her soft skin burned hotly against his. The feeling made his pulse spike and he had to shake the feeling off. He might be a womanizing bastard but he'd sooner shoot himself than take advantage of a girl like Amy especially when she was in such a vulnerable state.

He did his best to be gentle but after so many years of telling Sammy to toughen up before continuing just as harshly, Dean was having troubles. He winced when Amy started letting out pitiful whimpers as he dragged the cloth over her bloody thigh. "I'm almost done, Amy. I just need to clean the blood away so that I can see the damage. You're doing fine."

The bite was deep but would heal quickly enough, Aswang bites always did. It was one of the traits of the venom they injected into their victims. Dean winced again at the thought. A victim. Amy had been it's victim. Guilt swelled inside his chest.

Dean had to wring out the cloth several times over the entire process. The bath tub would have been easier but he wasn't so sure how she would feel about him taking off the rest of her clothing when she was in her right mind again.

"I'm gonna get the kit now, 'kay? I'll be right back." It was easier to remove himself from her grasp this time around. The venom was in full effect now. Dean would have been surprised if she could even say anything in her condition.

When Dean returned he dropped the kit next to her and situated himself back on the tiled floor. Again she squirmed closer but Dean was prepared this time and didn't even blink as he started disinfecting the tiny scraps on her face and wiping at her split lip. Her gaze never left his. Her blue eyes intense and unblinking even as he moved on to wounds on her arms. It wasn't until he started pulling shards of glass from her skin that she finally started reacting again. Tears filled her eyes from the stinging pain. He bandaged those quickly and moved on to her bite mark, patching that up with just as much efficiency as he tried to not think about the smoothness of her skin. He had stayed relatively quiet through the whole ordeal, saying comforting words when she seemed to be struggling but was forced to say something when he finally came to the part he had been avoiding. "Amy?" She didn't say anything just burrowed herself further into his warm chest. "Amy, your shoulder needs stitches. Only a few but you still need them. I'll be as quick as possible so just try and stay still. Moving will only make it hurt more." He was speaking to her like she was six years old but she nodded hesitantly against him anyway and he looked around for something to bite on but found nothing. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, I need you to bite my shoulder. This is your first time getting stitches without anything to numb the pain. I don't want you biting your tongue off or something."

Amy gave another nod and slowly moved her head to his right shoulder, latching hesitantly onto the flesh just below the curve where his neck met his shoulder. Dean took a deep breath, readying himself for the next few minutes of pain and discomfort for both him and Amy. The first stitch was the hardest. Amy's teeth immediately bit down with bruising force and tightened on the second. By the fourth and final stitch he had a steady trickle of blood running along his chest. Dean tied off the dental floss he'd used to stitch her up and covered it in a clean bandage, taping it into place.

Amy relaxed her jaw enough to pull away and gave a gasped apology. It was surprising to hear he say anything but not nearly as surprising as when she leaned down and licked a long searing stripe over his bitten shoulder, laving away the trail of blood. Dean coughed trying to hide his shocked gasp or was it a moan? "Yeah, okay. We need to be done like right now. C'mon. Let's get you into bed."

* * *

><p>Sam shuffled in at close to two in the morning and was met with the sight of Amy curled against Dean's chest looking beaten and bruised.<p>

Sam locked gazes with an awake Dean and had to keep himself from yelling at him. "What the hell happened to her? Did you do this?" The taller brother whispered harshly.

Dean looked appalled. "Of course not. Jesus, Sam, I thought you knew me better than that."

"Then what happened?" Sam growled. Dean extracted himself from Amy's grip and sat up, allowing Sam to see the bruised and broken skin on his shoulder. "Is that a bite mark?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. She needed a couple stitches and I couldn't risk having her hurt herself more. "Anyway, I...shit, Sam. I seriously fucked up. We went out today and everything was fine until I started feeling like we were being followed and I told Amy but then she blew up at me so I let it go. And then she went off to do laundry and I didn't go with her. I didn't even think about it until she didn't come back like she was supposed to. So I went to check on her and...Damn it! An Aswang had been following us and he took Amy and I wasn't there." His explanation was rushed and a bit jumbled but his explanation was heard.

"Did you take her to the hospital?" Sam asked as he sank onto his bed.

"No. I couldn't risk it."

"Dean she was in a car accident. She needs to be examined by a doctor. What if something else is wrong?"

"Sam, we don't having anything made up for her. No Id's, no insurance not even a birth certificate. Nothing. She doesn't even have a fucking cell phone. We were completely unprepared for this." Dean bit out.

Sam's shoulders sagged. "I didn't even think about that."

Dean's sarcastic retort came immediately. "No shit, Sherlock. That thing caught us with our pants down and Amy's the one that got bitten in the ass for it."

Sam rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "Listen, it's gonna take awhile to get stuff together for her. So, once the venom drains from her system, we'll go see my friend at the local hospital. He's working as an intern and he owes me a favor or two. We'll get him to check her out."

Dean shifted his glance to Amy's face. His eyes filled with what Sam thought could have been tenderness but could just as easily been guilt. "You should have seen her, Sam. She was out of her friggin' mind, couldn't even speak by the time I got her back here."

"The venom, it's powerful stuff." Sam eyed Amy's form as Dean settled back down into his bed. "If you want you can put her in my bed."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's fine she's not bothering me besides she gets upset when I try to move away from her." He groused.

Sam shrugged and laid down after quickly changing and turning out the light.


	7. I Now Pronounce You, Amelia Winchester

So this took way longer than I meant for it to but I had two huge papers due this last week, one of which I need in order to graduate so had no time to finish the chapter. To make up for my lateness it's my longest chapter yet.

Thanks to Melissa once again for the review. I'm so sorry you broke your foot. I hope you heal up fast. Also, I know the licking up the blood thing was a but weird but it was really just meant to cause problems for Dean. Amy is pretty young so he's gonna fight any kind of attraction for her. Instances like that are meant to make it harder for him.

Also a thanks to Hikachan3. I'm glad you like my version of the wrong universe storyline. I agree that most of them are cliche but the idea had a lot of potential. I hope I'm doing it justice.

Another thanks to nickiROx. I hope Amy isn't too much of a wimp in this chapter. My reasoning for her behavior is that she's still a bit riled up from the incident with the Aswang.

DeanLover is also much appreciated. I love getting readers excited about my updates.

Anyway, _please review_. I could use some constructive criticism especially when it comes to keeping people in character. I need to know how I'm doing with Dean. Does he come across like he does in the show or do I just suck at keeping his personality intact?

* * *

><p>At half past seven the Winchesters loaded a still groggy Amy into the Impala and drove to the nearest hospital.<p>

"I don't like hospitals." Dean caught the look of disgust on Amy's face in his mirror.

"Well that's too damn bad cause we're going." If Dean thought he had felt bad last night it was nothing compared to his mood now. Dean was exhausted, had been all night but he just hadn't been able to fall asleep. Every time he had started nodding off he would jolt himself awake thinking that something was wrong with Amy. So he'd finally given up on the idea of sleep and resigned himself to watching her breathe, making sure that nothing happened. But even as he watched her chest gently rise and fall he couldn't quite stop himself from worrying.

It was actually due to his new found anxiety for her well being that he had gotten himself kicked out and sent to the lobby to wait while they ran tests. Apparently Sam's doctor friend, Matthew, didn't appreciate Dean's overprotective behavior.

Sam was left to explain the situation to Matthew. Their made up version was ingenious.

Amy was a cousin of theirs and she'd been attacked by a crazy ex boyfriend. The car accident was on of the attempts at escape that Amy had made and the bite mark was...well. That could be explained away. The thought itself made Dean sick. What had happened to her Amy was bad enough. If anything else had happened to her Dean would never have been able to forgive himself, no matter what the outcome might have been.

Dean was yanked unceremoniously from his thoughts by Sam handing him a Styrofoam cup full of cheap hospital coffee. "What did the doc say? Is she okay?"

Sam flopped into an awkwardly padded chair and sighed. "He hasn't found anything so far. Just bumps and bruises mainly. She bruised a couple ribs and he redid her stitches. Apparently he doesn't approve of our methods." Sam gave a short laugh. "Doesn't look like there's any internal bleeding either, which is great. He's going to take some blood too, figured it would be a good idea though it'll take a while to get the results. He's taking her down for an MRI now. It's probably unnecessary but I asked him to do it anyway. He might find something that could help explain how she can do what she does."

"Yeah but she's okay, right? She said she doesn't like hospitals. Should you really be leaving her alone?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Dude, she's fine. Funny story though. We know her mom works at a hospital and she was going to head off to medical school to become a surgeon, right? Well turns out our girl is deathly afraid of needles. Needles, dude! She hunts monsters and ghosts with us but she practically had a fit when he whipped out the needle to stitch her up."

"Well, at least she's not afraid of clowns." It was meant to come out in a light joking tone but Dean couldn't manage to produce anything that sounded better than utterly depressed. The thought of Amy sitting alone and terrified because of his mistake sat like a stone in his stomach. Sam seemed to notice.

"What is up with you? You sound like I just kicked your puppy."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just tired. I haven't slept in two days." He groused, looking at Sam over his coffee cup.

"I know how you act when you're tired and this isn't it. What's going on?"

"I said drop it, Sam! I'm not having this conversation with you right now." Dean growled. His volume disturbing the other people present in the lobby.

Sam gave a few protests as Dean stood and stormed out to the parking. Sam followed him out. "No, you don't get to walk away from this. You're not gonna keep this bottled up because we both know how it'll end. You always take it out on Amy. And I don't know if you noticed but the last few fights you two had ended with her in tears. Now, she's in this mess cause you screwed up. So don't-"

Dean's anger finally bubbled over. He threw his coffee across the parking lot. Dean didn't so much as blink when it splashed all over the car next to them. "Don't you think I know that? This is all my fault and what's worse? She fucking – She didn't even..." Dean struggled to get the words out, hating them even when he did. "She didn't think I'd come, Sam. She thought I was just gonna leave her there, thought I was just gonna let her die."

"You got there after she was bitten, right? So it was probably just the venom talking. It does crazy things to people. I wouldn't take anything she said or did too seriously." Sam's tone was sympathetic but Dean was having none of it.

"You don't get it. I pulled him off of her. The venom hadn't had time to scramble her brains. She meant it, every word of it. How could she think that, man? We save people. That's our job. How could she think that I wouldn't care? Is that how she sees me? Does she thinks that as soon as the shit hits the fan I'll turn tail and run? How did this happen, Sam? What did I fucking do!"Dean was in anguish. He couldn't keep Amy from being taken and then she had to go and spout that shit. How was he supposed to handle that?

Sam opened his mouth to respond but snapped it shut when his phone started ringing. He answered it while still staring Dean down.

"Sam?" It was Amy's voice. Dean could hear her even from several feet away.

"Amy? How'd you get your hands on a phone?" Sam sounded honestly puzzled.

"I made Matt, here, give me his. He wants to take some blood and I need you to hold my hand." Her tone was joking but they both knew she really needed the company.

"Yeah, okay. Well I'm in line trying to get us some grub so I'll send Dean. Matt's probably had enough time to cool off that he won't mind Dean being there." Dean shot Sam a pointed look at the suggestion.

"Okay. Would you tell him to hurry. I think I'm gonna pass out. Matt keeps waving that damn needle in my face and it's freakin' me out."

Sam hung up with a laugh. "You can thank me later but right now is a good opportunity to change her opinion of you. You're a good person, Dean. So go show her that, give her a reason to trust that you'll take care of her, no matter what."

Dean gave a grimace of a smile. "Whatever you say, Samantha."

Sam scowled at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed and walked back into the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Finally! I only need one tiny blood sample and she refuses to let me anywhere near her without you being here." Matt complained and Amy had to admit that he was starting to get on her nerves. His bedside manner was atrocious. He made it sound like she was the kind of troublesome patient that liked to throw used bedpans at her attendings or something. Honestly, she only asked for a few minutes so that she could have someone to distract her from the needle.<p>

"You can't blame her for that, Doc. She's been through a lot." Dean said as he sat himself down in the chair beside the bed she was perched in. Amy nearly jumped out of her skin when Dean placed a hand over hers. He gave her a grin and squeezed her hand gently. She smiled back still feeling a little unsure of how to react to the situation. After all this was Dean Winchester who was holding her hand. The same Dean who would rather shoot himself in the foot than willingly walk into a chick flick kind of situation and him holding her hand in the hospital like he was, being her pillar of strength, it was kind of chick flicky. "You good?" He asked wanting confirmation before letting Matt approach.

Amy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, let's get this over and done with." She gave his hand a little squeeze herself, looking for a little more comfort and assurance. Dean just gave her a heart stopping smile. The kind of smile that could make any woman fall to her knees and made Amy thankful she wasn't standing up and that she was still short on blood so that her blush wasn't as obvious.

She kept her gaze locked with Dean's and barely registered the tiny sting of the needle. It was easier than the stitches. She wasn't shaking as much. She wasn't completely sure why that was. Maybe it was because she was getting used to needles but that was unlikely. Maybe it was because she didn't want to make a fool out of herself with Dean there or maybe Dean just made her feel safe. He had saved her, after all. While she couldn't remember the entirety of her kidnapping or rather the recovery after, Amy still felt like something had shifted between them. Some part of her seemed to believe that he would take care of her.

It took Matt less than 30 seconds to get the blood he needed. Once he did, he rushed out the door after giving them instructions to wait. His absence seemed to make Dean uncomfortable but he still hadn't let go of her hand and it gave her the courage she needed to open her mouth. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly.

Amy fidgeted with a corner of the sheet she was sitting on. "I-I just wanted to thank you. You know, for saving me. Most people wouldn't have done what you-"

Dean cut her off. "Hey, I did the only thing I could do. There was no choice, not for me. Besides, what kind of leading man would I be if I didn't save the damsel in distress?" His tone was sarcastic but Amy could understand the message beneath it. She still smacked him on the arm for making a joke while she was being so serious.

Amy felt a bit guilty. Dean wasn't the kind of person to leave someone to die and Amy felt foolish for every thinking he wouldn't do everything in his power to try and get her back. Yeah he wouldn't save a blood thirsty monster but he'd made himself clear when he told her that he was reserving judgment on her monster status until he was absolutely,_ positively_ sure she wasn't human and that she wasn't a danger to the rest of the population.

Amy looked at him with an expression that one might call gooey, hero worship. "Still, thank you. It means a lot to me."

Dean made a face. "C'mon, babe. Enough with the touchy feely shit." He pulled his hand from hers then. "This isn't an estrogen fest and if it is than I obviously didn't get the memo. So you're welcome so quit with the worrying...My dad told me to take care of you and that's what I'm going to do. End of story."

Amy gave a little laugh and a nod. "Okay. I get it. No more gooey, chick flick stuff." She hesitated for a moment while she looked at Dean. "Sam said that you stitched me up and that I, uh...Did I really bite you?"

Dean chuckled. "Yes you did and damn girl, you have a set of teeth on you." He pulled the collar of his shirt back to expose the dark purplish wound on his neck. Amy could see the indents of where he teeth had sunken into his flesh. Her mouth seemed to fill with a weird phantom metallic taste.

"Shit! I'm sorry." She moved closer to examine it, brushing her fingers over it gently. "Should we have Matt take a look at it? I don't want it to get infected."

Dean pulled away and stood up, putting some distance between the two before answering her. "Nah. It's fine, I've had worse. It's nothing that won't heal just fine on its own." That might be true but Amy knew it would probably scar. She tried not to shiver at the thought. It was kinda kinky knowing she had left a mark on his skin that would last. A mark that would become a part of the history that was mapped on his body from all of his other scars. Amy's train of thought was derailed when Dean smirked at her. "I'm just lucky I'm up to date on my rabies shot."

Amy smacked him again. "Shut up. If either of us has a disease it's you. I don't think I want to know where that mouth has been." She joked, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

Dean opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut when Matt returned carrying her chart. "You are very lucky, Miss Bane. You don't have any broken bones, internal bleeding, your MRI came up clear. You don't even have a concussion. So, you are free to go. I'll call Sam when I get the results for the blood work. I don't think we'll find anything but better safe than sorry."

Amy hopped off the examination table and straightened out her clothing and followed Dean to the elevator and headed to the lobby to meet up with Sam. Amy smiled and waved to the receptionist at the counter. She seemed nice enough and looked a bit like a fifties house wife.

"Happy Holidays." The woman all but sang.

"Dude, holidays? Is it Christmas? How did I miss that? Did I sleep through it?" Amy asked.

"No. Christmas is tomorrow." Sam chuckled and opened the back door of the Impala for her.

Well, crap. She had a lot of work to do.

Sam dropped her and Dean off at their room before returning to Berkeley's library. Amy immediately made her way to the bathroom planning on spending at least an hour in the shower but realized that would hurt more than anything else because of her cuts. So bath time for her was a bit of an adventure and took quite some time. However, she felt much better than before and walked back into the room in a clean pair of distressed jeans and a red halter top. It was a little cold but it didn't make her stitches itch like most of the other shirts she had.

Amy paused on her way back to her bed, scrunching up her face as she did. "Dean, I need to go out for a bit." This wasn't going to go well and she knew it.

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious. You're not going anywhere especially not by yourself. So just park your ass in bed and we'll watch something on pay per view. I'll even let you choose what we watch." His voice was low but not so much threatening. He just made it clear he would not be argued with. Luckily for Amy she wasn't going to argue with him. No, she was going to do some good old fashioned negotiating. She pushed and prodded at Dean with questions and complaints trying to badger him into letting her go out.

After a while, Amy sucked in her cheeks, annoyed with how stubborn he was being. "Well I'm not staying here."

"Well you're not going anywhere without me." And suddenly she had him write where she wanted him.

"Fine. You can come with me but you can't follow me around the store. Anything I buy, you will ignore. Oh, and you're taking me to lunch. I'm starving." It wasn't ideal but it would get her what she wanted.

"You're a demanding brat, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I enjoy it."

Amy only had the eighty dollars left over from the money Dean had given her and she needed to buy him and Sam Christmas presents. Amy wanted them to mean something even if she was using their money for it. It was the thought that counts, right? It took her nearly an hour to decide what to get them and then she had to cover everything in black plastic so that Dean wouldn't see when he helped her carry it back to the room. He complained the whole time but didn't seem to figure out what she had planned. Apparently Christmas was a foreign enough concept to him that the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

Amy kicked him out of the room right after they arrived so that he could get them food and so that she could assemble their presents. She'd forgotten wrapping paper though and had to use the news paper lying on the table and the duct tape they kept in one of their bags.

Dean returned just as she finished shoving the gifts under her bed.

"Amy? What are you doing on the floor." He was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uh..."Good question. What was she doing on the floor? "I was, uh, looking for my sock. It seems to have gone missing. Now that you're here though I can start a proper search party. What took you so long, by the way? I thought maybe a waitress had dragged you into an alley to have her way with you." She joked as she got up.

"Shut up. The kitchens were backed up. Everybody was coming in at once. And who needs to be dragged? We both know that it wouldn't have been necessary. I would have gone willingly. Anyway, I'm sure your poor lost sock can survive a few more minutes alone while we eat."

The night passed by slowly. Amy was the kind of person that couldn't wait for people to open presents. She got all excited and jittery. It was actually starting to give her a headache. Regardless, she waited not so patiently for the next day and made Sam come back from the library at five. Her excuse for him coming home was that she couldn't spend another minute alone with Dean. And Dean, himself had actually been just fine. They hadn't had any real fights, none worse than the ones they had over what movie to watch and whether they should order pizza or Chinese for dinner that night. They were having pizza, by the way. Dean had won the argument.

Sam arrived with a grin and ten minutes later Amy was close to exploding from the excitement alone when the pizza arrived. She could finally start.

Dean's deep voice brought her back to reality. "Amy, you're acting like a friggin' Chihuahua on crack, cool it. It's starting to piss me off."

"Don't be a Scrooge, Dean. You're killin' my Christmas spirit, here. Now, I've been waiting all day for this. So please let me enjoy this and then you can go back to being the party pooper that you are." Amy dove to the floor and wrestled her way under the bed, twisting around the blankets and sheets as she did before pulling out her gifts one by one. "Alright, Sammy. Here's yours." She handed him a rectangular present. It was badly wrapped but it seemed to bring a smile to his face.

"Amy, you didn't have to do this." Sam said looking at her.

She just grinned. "Of course I did. I love Christmas. I like doing this kind of thing. Now this is yours, Dean." She dropped the giant black plastic bag in front of him. "Yours took forever so you better friggin' like it."

He just kind of stared at her in shock. Amy watched as Sam first started to unwrap his gift, he needed a knife to rip the paper off and then Dean started in on his. Sam finally pulled all the paper away and revealed the black faux leather journal. "Your Dad's journal is full and we come across new things all the time. So I thought that maybe you'd like to start your own, you know, keep the legacy going."

Sam beamed at her from across the room as he flicked through the pages. "This is great. I'd been thinking about doing this myself but just hadn't really had the time. Thank you, Amy. This is awesome."

Amy lit up at the praise and then turned to look at Dean as he pulled the 30 feet of hose out of the bag. "Uh...Wow, Amy. This is, uh, great."

"Jeeze, Dean. Don't sound so excited. It's not just a hose. It's filled with rock salt. I figured you guys get knocked around by a lot by spirits and what not because the salt line breaks or something. This keeps all the salt in a circle and you can place it around a grave while you dig it up. It's fool proof, right?" Amy was pulled back into her good mood when understanding dawned in Dean's eye.

"Th-That's pretty damn smart. Why the hell didn't we think of this, Sammy?"

Amy let out a whoop and jumped in the air, pumping her fists. "Yes! I did awesome."

"Thanks, Amy." Dean said wrapping the hose back up and putting it back in the back.

"Yeah, thanks again but I feel kinda bad. We didn't get you anything." Sam looked a bit bashful and his shoulders slumped a little.

"Hey it's cool. I didn't do this so that I could get stuff. I just wanted to do something for you guys. You've been researching for days now and Dean saved me from the Aswang. I wanted to show some appreciation, that's all. And now that I'm done you, Sam, may go back to the library if you'd like."

Sam tucked his new journal into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I even have something to keep notes in if I find anything interesting." He made for the door but paused as he passed her. With a stupidly big grin, he swept her up in his arms and twirled her around as he hugged her, laughing as he did. "You're the best Amy."

He left soon after, leaving Amy in a good mood. She had even taken to humming happily as she cleaned up the wrappings left from Sam's gift. So distracted she was, she almost missed Dean clearing his throat to get her attention.

Amy turned to look at him sitting on his bed holding a manila folder. He fidgeted uncomfortably, making sure to avoid eye contact. "Alright, it's like ripping off a bandaid. It's always better to do it quickly." Dean squared his shoulders and looked at her with his piercing eyes. The effect hit Amy full force, making her freeze in place. "I'll admit that there's been some bad air between us but I'm clearing that up now. So, just take this." He said while stuffing the file into her hands.

She met his gaze as he towered over her, conveying her question without words. "What is this? It's not gonna burst in to flames or anything right?" Dean was acting all awkward like he was out of his element and it was starting to make her suspicious.

"Just open it." he barked.

"Okay, okay." With one last look at Dean she flipped the folder open and caught sight of the contents it held within. It was birth certificate with the name Amelia Miriam Winchester. "Dean, what is this?"

"It's a birth certificate. It's why I was late getting here yesterday with the food." he said.

"Yeah, I see that. I meant, what do I do with it?"

"Sam and I talked about this already. One of the problems we had yesterday was that we didn't have any documentation set up for you in case something happened. We thought since you weren't actively hunting that you wouldn't need it but...we were wrong. So I made you a fake birth certificate. I would have made you an ID but I didn't have enough time since I had to break into the print shop to make this."

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense but why am I Amy Winchester now? I thought you guys never went by Winchester when you were working a gig."

"That was Sam's idea." From the way Dean's shoulders had tensed, Amy wasn't so sure that was true. "It doesn't really have any use but he thought it would mean a lot to you. This was to show you that you're part of the family now."

"And you're okay with that? Me being family, I mean." Amy was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Being a part of the Winchester family would make her happier than just about anything but it seemed too good to be true.

"I made the damn thing, didn't I? Besides, with how much time we spend with you it makes sense that we would adopt you. Well, it's not legal or anything but you get what I'm trying to say."

"Well I just thought that with me being a freak of nature that it would, I don't know, keep me from being family. Is this a keep your friends close and your enemies closer kind of thing?"

Dean growled at the accusation. "I wouldn't pull that kind of shit. Not in a million fucking years. I am being completely honest here. It's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman."

Amy could feel the smile beginning to stretch across her face. "So, I'm an honorary Winchester now?" she asked.

"If that's what you want but you gotta understand what being a Winchester means. Family comes first. So if that's not something you can handle then just tell me and we can forget this ever happened." His voice was firm through his whole speech.

"No, I can handle it. I want to be a part of this family." Amy's voice didn't waiver for a second even though her excitement was making her dizzy.

"Alright. Then let me tell you something. From this point on, I will protect you. I'll do everything I possibly can to keep you safe and to do what's best for you. I'm going to take care of you and I won't ever leave you behind. That's a promise. The same goes for Sam. He'll be there for you, whenever you need him. Got it?" Amy gave him a nod. "Good. Then I now pronounce you Amelia Winchester. Welcome to the family kid."

Amy was trying her absolute best to keep from crying in front of Dean. She'd been feeling like a burden for months and it had only made her feel more lonely as time went on. The feeling had gotten even worse when things turned so sour with her and Dean. They'd be fine one week and bad the next and every time they hit a rough patch it only made her sink further into that dark hole that seemed to be claiming her life. It had left her with a sensation of drowning and now it was like Dean was helping her tread through some of the water. It was too much. The feeling of relief and the joy of being saved was more than she could bare.

Amy threw her arms around Dean's torso and buried her face in his shoulder. "Shit. Why can't you just be an asshole right now? I don't know how to handle you otherwise." She said as a few tears slipped out and landed on Dean's shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. "Well you better figure it out. You're stuck with me now, remember? You better not be crying, by the way. That's my bad shoulder and if you soak my shirt that bite is gonna sting like a bitch from all the salt."

Amy gave an rather unattractive snort and pulled away, wiping at the small amount of dampness on her face. "And the asshole emerges. I was getting worried that you were possessed."

Dean let go of her and laughed. "I'm possessed? You're the one with the crazy mood swings. First you develop a fear of needles and need your hand to be held and then you get all crabby and then all excited about Christmas and now you're crying. I thought you were just supposed to be a cranky brat who was a little too sarcastic for her own good."

"Hey I was just kidnapped by a creepy vampire witch thing less than 48 hours ago and I'm still on my period. Stressful times, these are. I'm entitled to a few mood swings." She protested.

"Whatever, brat. Now if you don't eat that last slice of pizza that I gave you then I'm eating it."

"God. You really are a big brother, aren't you?" She said as she started picking at her long since cold piece of pizza.

* * *

><p>Sam was speeding down the road toward the motel only a few hours after he had left. He'd finally found something and since he had he felt beyond stupid. How could he have not figured it out. He threw the door open, finding Dean trying to teach Amy how to play poker while they lounged on his bed. "Guys, I found something."<p>

Dean immediately straightened his shoulders and Amy sat up. "What was it? What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"I think I know how to get Amy home."


	8. Not as Funny as This Will Be

Oh my God! I am so SORRY! I didn't mean to keep people hanging. I just graduated from high school. So I had a ton of shit to get done and a job to go to. It ate up all my time but things have slowed down a bit.

I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or two. I still have classes though. Where I live they offer high school students a chance to take college classes so I did. The only thing that sucks is that they get out four weeks after the high school. So I'm about to hit my second round of finals. Fun Fun Fun. Not.

Anyway, thanks everyone for reviewing. I really hated making you guys wait. I'll do everything I can to not do it again.

Moving on, this chapter is really about Dean and Amy and how their relationship is changing. Dean is finally starting to notice that Amy isn't exactly a little girl and Amy is struggling with what to do about going home. It's a bit fluffy but I kinda felt like fluff was needed. Dean can be such an ass and Amy needed a break.

Please review. It makes me work harder to put chapters up.

* * *

><p>It's been a nearly three weeks since Sam came crashing through the door to announce that he'd found a way to get her home. Three whole weeks and Amy still wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset. So far, she'd taken to throwing herself back and forth between the two emotions. One minute she'd be ecstatic that she was finally going home and would find herself packing her bags. The next minute she would want to hand cuff herself to the Impala and demand that Sam and Dean forget the whole thing and let her stay with them.<p>

Wasn't she supposed to want nothing more than to go home? It's all she had talked about for months, finding her way home, back to her family and her best friend Lexi and yet there she was, fighting herself on what to do.

Amy found herself furious with Sam. It was completely uncalled for but she couldn't help but feel irritated with him. She had been ever since he'd told her the news. He'd been flipping through random reference books when he had gone back to the library. They weren't even ones that would help explain her abilities. He'd just been looking for something to jot down in his journal before he left.

Then he'd stumbled upon the answer. The book itself had seemed unimpressive and rather inaccurate but it had knocked something loose in his brain. There wasn't any mention of alternate universes but it talked about summonings, summoning the dead specifically, summoning beings through the veil that separated the living from the dead. The thought had bowled him over. He'd said that summonings, no matter what culture they originated from or what they were meant to summon, were fundamentally the same. So maybe summoning a person through a veil wasn't that different then summoning a person from another dimension. Worlds were theoretically separated by a veil of their own. What was the difference between the veil that separated the living from the dead and the veil that separated one world from another? So his bright idea was to use a summoning ritual that he would altered so that instead of summoning her it would "banish" her back to where she came from.

In fact they'd just tried Sam's improvised ritual using her blood as one of the ingredients. He had claimed it would act as a link between their world and hers. The summoning/banishment had failed. Her blood hadn't been a strong enough connection,too polluted by the energy of the world she was currently in. So she had banished herself to the bathroom instead.

Now, Amy stood under the hot spray of the shower, sporting a tiny cut in the middle of her palm, barely able to hold herself up after the wave of relief had crashed over her. She wasn't ready to leave them yet. She'd just become a part of their family and three weeks wasn't enough time to say goodbye to family. Three _years_ wasn't enough time to say goodbye to family.

Amy stayed in the shower until ran cold. Even then, she sat on the floor of the tub with her legs tucked under her, shivering. She knew that she had to leave the safety of the bathroom soon but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. Was she supposed to be totally fine and unaffected or was she supposed to be depressed and upset?

Whatever the answer, Amy didn't have time to figure it out. A knock soon came at the door. "Amy?" It was Dean. Of course it was Dean. "Hey, are you decent?" He hadn't left her alone for more than a few minutes since he'd given her the forged birth certificate.

She looked down at herself remembering that she was still sitting in the tub completely naked. Wiping some of the water off her face, she adjusted the shower curtain, hiding herself behind it and stood up before responding. "Uh, no but, I'm behind the shower curtain so you're good." She'd already had an awkward moment where Sam had burst into the bathroom right as she'd been climbing out of the shower, dripping wet and naked as the day the day she was born. It had taken two days for Amy to even look Sam in the eyes and another three to do so without blushing. So the boys had taken to knocking and waiting for her to give them the go ahead before entering. Amy had a feeling it wouldn't last long. Dean didn't have the patience or the attention span required.

Dean threw the door open and from the sound of it he was working on cleaning out everything they had used for the ritual. "This shit is nasty. Smells like burning hair. I couldn't risk leaving it in the room any longer. The carpet is all ready starting to smell funky and I don't want to be dreaming of hot girls when the scent hits me. 'Cause I gotta say, when I dream of having a good time with a couple of hot chicks I don't mean actually on fire. There is nothing sexy about a stripper that's been burnt to a crisp."

Laughing, Amy nodded before she realized he couldn't see her and then gave a verbal response. "It's cool. I didn't mean to take so long. I just needed some alone time. Something that's hard to come by these days." Amy's tone was sarcastic and lighter than she had expected. Strangely enough, Dean had actually managed to make her feel better even if it was unintentional.

For the first time, Amy and Dean had hit a bump in their relationship and it hadn't caused Dean to lash out at her. She had thought the news of her inevitable return trip home would cause some problems for them but he had remained the same. Amy wasn't sure if that should bother her or not. Was it a good thing that he seemed so unaffected or was it bad? Or was it a little bit of both? Fuck! How did her life get so insanely out of control?

"Welcome to my world. Anyway...don't worry about the ritual not working. Shit like this happens. Sam's already got a back up plan. It'll take way longer but once we got what we need it'll happen. For real this time, no ifs about it. So don't let this drag you down. We'll have you home in a few months tops." Dean trailed off after that and took to washing out the plastic bowls again. Amy had cracked up when Sam has showed up with a Barbie Princess place mat to use during the ritual.

Dean's words should have been comforting and they might have been if she hadn't been so relieved by its failure. The fact that she was standing naked only a few feet away, whether he could see her or not, added to the awkwardness of the situation. "Oh, uh, that's good...Hey, could you hand me a towel? I'm freezing over here and kinda worried about something important falling off within the next few minutes if I don't get warm soon." She peeked her head around the edge of the curtain.

"Oh...yeah, sure." Amy heard the distinct sound of a plastic bowl being unceremoniously dumped into the sink before a decidedly thread bare towel was thrust around the edge of the shower curtain. She snatched it from his hands, accidentally brushing her fingers over his warm wrist in her haste. Dean yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned.

"Jesus! You're freezing. Get out of the shower and dry off before you catch a cold. Sammy's gonna start throwin' a bitch fit if he finds out I let you get sick." Dean was using his big brother tone. The one that said 'Move your skinny little kiddie limbs and do what I say'. The one that always poked a few depressing holes in her good mood. She wanted them to be family but she didn't want to be Dean's kid sister. Kid sisters weren't sexy at all. Being the kid sister category was worse than being in the friend zone. Way worse.

Pulling a face, Amy wrapped her towel around her tiny frame and pulled the curtain aside. Stepping out quickly, Amy missed the puddle of water below and her feet slipped unexpectedly. One arm holding her towel up and the other flailing, Amy made a quick descent to the ground. She landed in a heap at Dean's feet, who did nothing but burst out laughing. Amy flung herself forward and made sure she was still covered, her face heating up in her frazzled state.

"You fine. Totally covered, quit worrying. I did see anything." Dean's shoulder's shook with laughter and he braced himself against the sink to stay up right.

"Shut up, Dean." Amy pulled herself to her feet when Dean didn't bother offering her a helping hand.

He just snickered and stepped out of the bathroom to place one of the bowls with the pile of supplies. "C'mon, it was funny."

Amy pursed her lips and glared at him. "Not as funny as this will be."

He gave a quizzical look from the doorway. Realization hitting him only when it was too late. Amy picked up one of the bowls from the sink he'd left to soak and threw it in his face. Dean let out a choking sound that could have his vocalization of either his shock or disgust.

Either way, Dean wiped his face off, look pissed but playful. "Alright, just so you know. You started this." He lunged forward wrapping around her and putting her in a headlock. She gave a squeal when dragged them toward the shower.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Every word was said between peels of laughter as she struggled to get away.

"Sorry, Sweetheart. You brought this on yourself." He turned the dial, the water came spurting out but he didn't throw her in immediately. He wanted her to suffer a few moments.

"Dean, please. I just dried off and I'm still cold. C'mon, please." Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he poured her into the tub only to hit that damn puddle and go spilling in after her. Amy gave another shriek and Dean swore when the cold water came pouring over them. By the time they were able to turn the water off and scramble out of the tub they were completely soaked through and shivering.

Dean nudged her to the side playfully. "Play time is over. I'm serious this time." He gave her a grin, making her face heat up. She ducked her face from view, tightening her hold on her dripping towel. Glancing back up when her blush faded, Dean shuffled awkwardly as he stared at her. Water pooled at his feet from his dripping clothes. The humor was sucked out of the air, replaced by a weird tension as his face morphed into an unreadable expression.

Dean blinked and shook his head about, grinning at her again. The smile didn't reach his eyes. "You take the bathroom. I'll change out here. Try not to fall in the tub again.

Amy gave him a snarky look and shoved a dry towel into his arms, shooing him out. She couldn't blow dry her hair. Neither John, nor the boys had bothered to get her one and they never stayed at a place that had one built in. So, she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail, dressing quickly in pajamas.

A shiver raced down Amy's spine as she threw open the door and raced toward the bed, diving under the covers. Her teeth chattered even as she piled the blankets around her. Once settled she looked toward a shirtless Dean. "Where's Sam?"

"Now you notice?" He gave her disproving look as he pulled a dark gray tee on. "He ran out to get us some food. He's due back in about five."

"God. I hope he brings me something warm. I want soup or something. I honestly think my blood has frozen in my vein I'm so cold." Amy said, squirming around the bed trying to get comfortable.

Dean rolled his eyes at her complaints before motioning for her to scoot over. She rolled to one side and held the blanket up for him to climb in. He laid down next to her, flat on his back. She curled up next to his side. Not touching him enough to make it warm but enough for her to steal some heat. "You're an asshole. That was fucking cold." Her body gave a half hearted shiver.

Dean leaned in closer, placing a hand under his head. The tension in his shoulders finally eased. "Yeah but, you like that about me. Admit it."

"Not that I want to stroke your over developed ego but, yes. I might think it's kinda funny when directed at other people. It's almost endearing." She stuck her tongue out at him and he tensed up again, breathing hotly.

Dean pushed the sheets aside and got out of bed. "Go brush your teeth. Your breath smells like the pizza you had for lunch." He said, his back to her.

Amy cupped a hand to her mouth, trying to test her breath. It didn't seem that bad. In fact, it was still kinda minty from the gum she'd snagged from Sam's bag. Dean was just being his usual weird self.

Sam came back a few minutes after and being the psychic he was, brought Amy a big cup of clam chowder that she scarfed down. The rest of the night went well. The only bump they hit was when Dean refused to share a bed with Amy for the night. It hadn't been a big deal but his out right refusal had ruffled her feathers and she spent the rest of the night with her back to him, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>Hot. Why was it so damn hot?<p>

Amy woke soaked in sweat, feeling like her head was going to explode. One side of her nose was clogged and her throat burned. Sick. She was really sick.

Untangling herself from both Sam and the sheets, Amy crawled to bathroom and splashed water on her face. The hot feeling was still there but unavoidable so, she stumbled her way back to bed in the dark and fell back asleep on top of the blankets.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought Sam's tall frame standing over her. His puppy dog eyes, sad and worried. Amy gave an unattractive groan and buried her face back into her pillow. "Go 'way, Sam. Go 'way." She just wanted to sleep and ignore the heat of her body and the pounding of her head.<p>

Sam didn't seem to get the message. "Amy? Are you not feeling well? You don't look so good."

"Mhhh." Was all she could muster.

"I told Dean not to let you stay under the cold water for so long. Damn it."

The next few minutes were passed in a blur. Amy fell in an out of sleep while Sam spoke to Dean over the phone. An hour later and Dean was stomping through the door kicking fresh snow off his boots, arms carrying plastic bags.

"I come baring gifts." He announced, looking pleased with himself. "Food and anything a sick girl could need to get through a cold." He unloaded the bags revealing tissues, cough syrup, some kind of decongestant and several movies. After Sam gave her something to bring down her fever before the three of them settled down to watch Silence of the Lambs. The couch was uncomfortable. The springs kept poking her in the back but she soon found a comfortable position, sprawled between the two brothers. Her head of Sam's shoulder and feet in Dean's lap. She was carried to the bed after the movie and only woke for lunch and dinner. Both meals consisted of chicken noodle soup and a sandwich, not that she was complaining.

She was, however, feeling a bit like a helpless little kitten. Normally, when she was sick she would just hide in her room and wait it out. Her parents hadn't tried to take care of her in years. Some of that had been self imposed but some of it had been her Mom's inability to function through her depression. Now though, Sam and Dean were being ridiculously overprotective. It was a cold, not some incurable disease.

Of course, she found out why they were being extra helpful the next day when they woke her up at six am to pack her into the car, headed toward St. Louis. Sam's friend was in need of some help and they'd hoped one good day of rest would be enough. It wasn't. They spent the first day feeling guilty about sticking her in car when she wasn't feeling good but, Amy ate it up. She managed to gain full control of the radio for an entire hour and made Dean stop at a restaurant that wasn't a diner and had dessert options that consisted of more than pie.

* * *

><p>The next day, they were in St. Louis. The next week, Dean was a fugitive, charged with multiple counts of murder. Fuckin' shape shifters.<p> 


End file.
